


В омут с головой

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Jealousy, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Шерлок и Джон женщины, а Джон признается, что время от времени она не только гоняется за преступниками, но и хочет секса, а Шерлок реагирует на это... странно</p>
            </blockquote>





	В омут с головой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Bottom of the Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914045) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



Когда Анджело ошибочно принял Шерлок и Джо за пару, Джо сочла это просто невинной оплошностью. Конечно, это было немного странно, потому что у Джо случались свидания, на которых ее девушек принимали за подружек, сестер и даже – в самом памятном случае – за ее мать. Но в первый раз ее сугубо платонические отношения с женщиной приняли за романтические.

Значит, невинная оплошность.

Но почему тогда ее допустили Донован, Андерсон, клерк из «Теско» и, по-видимому, весь персонал «Спидис»?

И наконец, даже миссис Хадсон вступила в ряды тех, кто верил, что Джо и Шерлок – парочка. Как-то утром она поймала Джо на лестничной клетке и сказала ей полушепотом: - Я просто хотела, чтобы вы знали, дорогая – вам нет нужды больше притворяться.

\- Простите? – переспросила Джо.

\- Я бы не стала возражать, если бы вы превратили спальню наверху в рабочий кабинет. Может, Шерлок хранила бы там какие-нибудь свои эксперименты. Разве не хорошо было бы убрать их из кухни, особенно после того, что она на прошлой неделе сделала со столом…

Джо потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать значение этих слов, а когда она поняла их, то пожалела, что руки заняты сумками – ей захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях. – Мы с Шерлок не вместе, миссис Хадсон.

\- О, дорогая, да никто не станет возражать. Здесь живут разные люди. У миссис Тернер в соседней квартире – женатая пара. Мужчины. Не, э-э…

Вернувшись в квартиру, Джо застала Шерлок на кухне, поглощенной очередным экспериментом. Она возилась с мензурками с подозрительного цвета жидкостью, что рано или поздно грозило столу очередным разгромом. Она не подняла глаз ни когда Джо вошла в дом, ни когда она проковыляла в кухню, ни когда начала разбирать покупки.

\- По-видимому, миссис Хадсон считает нас парочкой, - разве мы даем какой-нибудь повод так думать?

\- Мне только чай, пожалуйста, - ответила Шерлок. Она подняла мензурку на уровень глаз, осторожно взболтала густую мутноватую на вид жидкость и, почти не мигая, уставилась на нее. Волосы она убрала с лица в растрепанный хвост, хотя в остальном выглядела, как всегда, безупречно, только рукава тщательно выглаженной белой рубашки закатала до локтей.  
Джо секунду смотрела на нее, потом вздохнула и отправилась ставить чайник.

*  
Интерес Шерлок к жизни Джо проявлялся какими-то спорадическими всплесками. Бывали дни, когда Джо пыталась рассказать Шерлок о том, как прошел ее день на работе, а Шерлок обрывала ее, игнорировала, или даже иногда уходила из дома и не возвращалась по нескольку часов.

А в другие дни она буквально преследовала Джо, из кожи вон лезла, чтобы привлечь ее внимание или изрекала, по-видимому, совершенно случайные замечания или наблюдения о ее жизни и не отставала до тех пор, пока Джо не сдавалась.

\- Джо Уотсон – твое ненастоящее имя, - сказала Шерлок однажды утром. Она реквизировала ноутбук Джо, пресекая ее попытку написать новый пост для блога. Так что Джо ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сесть в кресло и оказаться полностью в распоряжении Шерлок.

\- Да, - сказала Джо, тяня букву «а», чтобы показать свое изумление. Они с Шерлок жили вместе уже три с половиной месяца, и она только теперь решила спросить, как ее зовут? – Настоящее – Джоан. Ребенком я пережила такой… э-э… период. Начала одеваться в мальчишескую одежду, требовала, чтобы меня называли «Джо» вместо «Джоан» и все такое. Через месяц или около того я опять стала одеваться как девочка, но имя так ко мне и приклеилось.

\- М-м, - последовал ответ со стороны Шерлок. Очевидно, объяснение ее удовлетворило, поскольку она встала и без всяких дальнейших комментариев положила ноутбук на колени Джо.

Следующие несколько недель Шерлок вламывалась в туалет, когда там была Джо, вырывала чай прямо у нее из рук, посреди ночи бросалась в изножье ее кровати, спрашивала, какой вкус у ее зубной пасты, какие отношения с родителями, допытывалась, почему она хоть на йоту нарушила свой утренний режим дня, если такое случалось. Но, наверное, самым странным было, когда она выключила телек на середине серии «Жителей Ист-Энда», чтобы спросить Джо: - Как ты предохраняешься?

\- Гм, - сказала Джо, уставившись на Шерлок, которая шагнула ближе и теперь стояла, возвышаясь на ней, как директор школы над нерадивым учеником. – Это немного личное.

\- В самом деле? – Шерлок наклонила голову и прищурилась. – Не представляю почему. Разве соседям не полагается знать такое друг о друге? Я не занимаюсь сексом, кстати.

\- Шерлок, хоть ты и моя соседка, у тебя нет никаких причин знать, как я предохраняюсь. Такие вещи – это мое дело, а не твое.

\- Это станет моим делом, если кто-нибудь из твоих кавалеров потащит тебя на свидание и сделает тебе ребенка. Из-за финансовых тягот, которые несет беременность или аборт, помимо прочего, ты можешь оказаться неспособной платить по счетам или за аренду. И уж конечно, если одной из нас придется подыскивать себе другое жилье, это будет уже мое дело, не так ли?

\- Ладно, - рявкнула Джо. Вряд ли из-за такого стоило спорить, ну и, кроме того, лучше было признаться сейчас, а то Шерлок наверняка задала бы этот вопрос в другой, менее приличной обстановке. – Презервативы, - призналась Джо. Когда Шерлок посмотрела на нее, выразительно приподняв бровь, Джо сдалась и призналась окончательно. – И внутриматочная спираль.

\- А, - Шерлок откинула со лба непослушный локон. Она казалась как-то странно довольной таким ответом. – Я так и думала. Вот почему у тебя нет менструации.

Правда: в последние месяцы у Джо были нерегулярные месячные – прелестный побочный эффект от спирали, но то, что Шерлок об этом знала и как она это вычислила – вот что слегка тревожило. – Нет мен… Как… Ты что, в самом деле пытаешься отслеживать мой менструальный цикл?

Шерлок бросила на Джо взгляд с оттенком осуждения, говоривший: _«Ну, Джо, ты еще спрашиваешь?»_ Потом она широким, парящим движением руки подобрала полы своего халата и ретировалась к себе в спальню, пинком захлопнув дверь.

\- Замечательно, - сказала Джо пустой гостиной. И не в первый раз подумала – а что еще такого Шерлок знает о ней – а потом решила, что уже, пожалуй, всё.

Хотя вскоре она поняла, что немного ошиблась.

*  
У Джо до неприличия много времени заняло понять, что ее тянет к Саре. Однако, в ее защиту следует сказать, что она давно уже не ходила на свидания с женщинами и потеряла сноровку. Она забыла, о чем говорить, забыла даже, как надо смотреть на привлекательных женщин, которые ей встречались.

Так что Джо больше месяца принимала романтический интерес за простое дружелюбие, пока Сара неловко и уклончиво не спросила ее, есть ли у них что-нибудь с Шерлок. Тогда Джо быстро исправила свою оплошность длиной в целый месяц.

Джо этим вечером вернулась домой в приподнятом настроении. Шерлок лежала на диване, закатав левый рукав халата – на ее предплечье красовался единственный никотиновый пластырь. Шерлок бросила на Джо быстрый взгляд и тут же, насмешливо фыркнув, свернулась калачиком.

\- Перестань, - сказала ей Джо, усмехнувшись. – Завтра вечером у меня свидание, и ты мне его не испортишь.

\- Ну конечно, - проворчала Шерлок. – Кто на этот раз?

\- .Сара, из клиники.

Джо сняла пальто, сбросила туфли и только тогда поняла, что Шерлок села и, как была, с растрепанными волосами, озадаченно, а может, даже немного встревожено уставилась на нее.

\- Сара? – спросила Шерлок.

\- Да, - осторожно ответила Джо. – А что…

\- Но ты не ходишь на свидания с женщинами, - Шерлок так стремительно вскочила с дивана, что распахнутые полы ее халата взмыли от потока воздуха, как крылья, и стала перед Джо - брови от замешательства сошлись у нее в сплошную линию. – Но ты натуралка. Ты сама так говорила.

Сказать, что Джо была удивлена этой реакцией, все равно, что сказать, что Солнце – это гигантская ледышка. Шерлок никогда не проявляла никаких признаков гомофобии, всегда казалось, что ей нет никакого дела ни до чьей ориентации, даже своей собственной. Собравшись с духом, Джо ответила. – Я никогда не говорила, что я натуралка.

\- ДА. Но ты много раз говорила, что ты не лесбиянка.

\- Я не лесбиянка, Шерлок. Я бисексуалка. Есть же разница.

Для Джо эта тема была болезненной. Она напоминала ей те времена, когда ей было слегка за двадцать, а Гарри настырно и упорно отказывалась признать гомосексуальность Джо и поверить в то, что опыт Джо не просто слепое подражание ее собственному.  
Шерлок, кажется, поняла это, потому что выражение ее лица изменилось: глаза широко распахнулись, в них появился какой-то намек на раскаяние. – Прошу прощения. Я не имела в виду ничего такого. Я просто… Я и не подозревала… Я почти не ошибаюсь…

Конечно, это была неправда. Шерлок ошибалась так же, как и все остальные, и даже в своих самых гениальных умозаключениях, но никогда так не реагировала на свои промахи. Джо слегка улыбнулась, обрадовавшись тому, что они просто друг друга не так поняли. – Всегда есть что-то, - поддразнила она.

Шерлок дернула уголком рта. – Да, очевидно.

*  
Одним словом – свидание обернулось катастрофой. Джо была уверена в себе и чувствовала себя привлекательной. Ей удалось без особых усилий уложить волосы так, чтобы они мягко завивались на концах, а не висели тусклыми прядями, как обычно, сиськи в ее лучшем (и единственном) черном платье с глубоким декольте выглядели фантастически. И Сара выглядела так же прекрасно, как всегда, она буквально сияла, будто компания Джо – то, о чем она всю жизнь мечтала.

Они заказали напитки, потом еду, и когда уже вручали меню официанту, в кармане пальто Джо, висевшего на спинке стула, запищал мобильник.

\- Извини, - быстро сказала Джо, тотчас принимаясь неуклюже нашаривать телефон. Она хотела поставить его на беззвучный режим, а вовсе не проверять, что там написано, но как только он оказался в ее руке, она автоматически сделала именно это.

Смс-ка: _Приходи скорее.  
Это срочно. ШХ.  
_  
За несколько месяцев Джо хорошо поняла: то, что случается у Шерлок, никогда не бывает срочным. Срочно для Шерлок значило: ей захотелось развесить по комнате фотографии улик или вздумалось потребовать присутствия Джо, пока сама она занята чем-нибудь грандиозным. Но что еще больше бесило Джо – когда случалось что-то по-настоящему срочное, Шерлок никогда первой не звонила и не писала и не просила о помощи.

\- Что-нибудь случилось? – спросила Сара.

\- Да это Шерлок, - ответила Джо, - мне кажется, она забыла, где я.

Конечно, такое было вполне возможно. Ведь, несмотря на периодический интерес к тому, как Джо предохраняется и какой из десертов не любит, Шерлок, казалось, напрочь забывала или просто игнорировала всё остальное, касающееся Джо, в том числе, куда, с кем и когда она пойдет и какое поведение считает уместным, а какое неуместным. Но если Шерлок писала Джо сейчас, то вряд ли она забыла, что Джо собиралась сегодня вечером на свидание с Сарой.

И словно в подтверждение этих слов, телефон тренькнул снова, и на экране засветилось новое сообщение: 

_Она безнадежно скучна, Джо. ШХ._

Со вспышкой раздражения – Шерлок ни разу не видела Сару – Джо, недолго думая, выключила телефон.

\- Пустяки, - уверенно сказала Джо с улыбкой, запихивая телефон обратно в карман пальто. – Извини. Так о чем это мы?

К тому времени, когда они покончили с едой, их ноги под столом уже соприкасались настолько, что Сара каблуком-шпилькой кокетливо проводила по голой лодыжке Джо. Джо была в приподнятом настроении и уже немного возбуждена, но когда она посмотрела поверх плеча Сары, то увидела, как из вестибюля ресторана к ним летит Шерлок. С растрепанными летящими волосами, с взвевающимся за ней шлейфом черного пальто, она направлялась прямо к их столику.

\- Почему твой телефон выключен? – требовательно спросила она, нависая над Джо и прищурившись. – Я писала тебе бог знает сколько раз. Звонил Лейстред: есть дело, ты мне нужна.

Люди за столиками вокруг притихли, уставившись на особу, которая, похоже, намеревалась устроить посреди ресторана сцену. Явно смущенная Сара оглянулась по сторонам, закусив губу.

 _\- Сейчас же, Джо, -_ рявкнула Шерлок. – Ты меня не слышишь? У нас есть дело. Сначала думали, что это обычная случайная передозировка, но…

\- Шерлок, - спокойно сказала Джо, - у меня свидание.

Шерлок окинула Сару быстрым взглядом, и выражение ее лица изменилось: кому-то со стороны могло показаться, что она искренне сожалеет, но Джо видела, что это простое притворство.

\- Я знаю, - сказала Шерлок, пытаясь придать голосу сочувственный тон, - и я страшно сожалею, что прерываю…

\- Нет, - сказала Сара, качая головой, хотя она по-прежнему казалась смущенной и растерянной. Она убрала ногу под столом. – Все нормально. Мы уже поужинали, а завтра утром мне рано вставать. Давайте я попрошу счет?

*  
Джо молчала, пока Шерлок ловила такси, усаживала ее в машину и садилась сама.

Велев таксисту ехать по Джаспер-роуд в Бектон, Шерлок уселась на сиденье и ослабила шарф, повязанный вокруг шеи. Она поймала не оставляющий сомнений злой взгляд Джо и закатила глаза: - Да, да, ты недовольна, что я прервала твое свидание, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Кроме того, там будет поинтереснее.

\- Ничего тебе не нужно, - возразила Джо. – И интересно будет тебе, а не мне.

\- Я говорила тебе, Джо, хоть ты и не самый лучезарный человек, как проводнику света тебе нет равных. Я хорошо тебя знаю. Так что не притворяйся, что тебе не нравится азарт погони.

\- А я и не притворяюсь. Но я получаю удовольствие и от других вещей, кроме погони за серийным убийцем, и порой от других – даже большее.

\- Например? – насмешливо спросила Шерлок.

\- Например, от траха!

Джо не хотела ляпать такие вещи, но теперь было уже поздно. Она смело в упор посмотрела на Шерлок, жесткие глаза которой с нечитаемым выражением буравили ее в полутемной коробке такси.

\- Ах да. Ждала, что она пригласит тебя к себе, не так ли?

Конечно, нет. Джо любила секс и надеялась, что Сара позовет ее к себе после свидания, но она была не настолько глупа и самонадеянна, чтобы этого ждать. Но Джо злилась на Шерлок, и потому нарочно и с большим удовольствием отрезала: - Для начала.  
Шерлок повернулась к таксисту. – Мы уже приехали.

Такси остановилось, Шерлок почти вытолкала Джо на мостовую и залезла в карман ее пальто за бумажником, чтобы заплатить за проезд.

\- Шерлок, какого черта ты делаешь? – спросила Джо, когда такси отъехало. Шерлок не ответила, вместо этого она увлекла Джо в ближайший переулок и толкнула спиной вперед к кирпичной стене здания, позади шеренги мусорных баков. – Шерлок! – вскрикнула от удивления Джо.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - прошипела Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе. Ее длинные волосы пощекотали щеку Джо, а правая нога настойчиво вклинилась между ее ног, пресекая любые попытки что-то возразить. – Ты этого хочешь, да? Траха? Я прекрасно могу тебе его обеспечить.

И она так красноречиво и неистово поцеловала Джо, что та могла поклясться, что слышала, как стукнулись друг об друга их зубы, хотя рты у обеих по-прежнему были закрыты. Шерлок скользнула рукой под подол пальто и платья Джо и поднялась вверх до бедер. От внезапного холода кожа Джо покрылась мурашками, а ее находившийся в прострации мозг опять заработал.

Она отвернула голову, и Шерлок, потеряв ее губы, уткнулась носом в ее подбородок, еще плотнее прижавшись к Джо бедром. – Шерлок, - выдохнула Джо, - мы не должны этого делать. Это ужасная идея.

\- Ужасная? – пренебрежительно отозвалась Шерлок, но всё же остановилась и отстранилась, потемневшими напряженными глазами вглядываясь в Джо. – Почему?

Джо тяжело дышала, собираясь с мыслями. Они были соседями по квартире и подругами. Шерлок, по ее собственному признанию, была жената на своей работе и секс ее не интересовал. Кто-нибудь мог пройти мимо и увидеть их, а Джо совсем не вдохновляла идея быть застуканной. Вдобавок ко всему, еще пять минут назад Джо страшно злилась на Шерлок из-за того, что эта эгоцентричная дрянь-манипуляторша испортила ей свидание с милой красивой женщиной.

\- Кто-нибудь может нас застукать, - сказала Джо, сама уже зная, что нарочно выбрала самое слабое оправдание, заранее ожидая, что Шерлок оно не остановит.

Шерлок, конечно, тоже это поняла и ухмыльнулась. Ее рука продолжала скользить по бедру Джо и коснулась ее трусиков (из черных кружев – ее _«трахни меня»_ пара белья). Кончиками пальцев она коснулась влаги Джо и легонько потерла ими вокруг клитора.

\- Тогда мы сделаем это по-быстрому, - сказала она Джо. – Сможешь так? Покажи мне, как быстрее всего довести тебя до оргазма.

Для этого потребовался маневр: Джо повернулась лицом к стене, Шерлок стала сзади, просунув руку ей в трусики. Джо накрыла ее ладонь своей, куда меньшей по размеру, и потянула ниже. Она протолкнула в себя кончики двух длинных пальцев Шерлок и прижала основание ее ладони к своей лобковой кости, мягко руководя ее движениями, пока не нашла нужный переменчивый ритм: то приятные ощущения во влагалище, то безумно сладкое потирание малых губ и клитора, от которого ей хотелось рыдать.

Шерлок переняла нужные движения и силу давления и действовала теперь сама, чтобы Джо могла сильнее опереться о стену и раскачиваться в такт движениям ее руки, сама трахая себя и растирая об ее пальцы почти так же интенсивно, как это делала Шерлок. На секунду Джо захотелось, чтобы ее грудь оказалась голой, она сдвинула лифчик, и грудь выбилась наружу из-под платья и распахнутого пальто. От холодного воздуха соски затвердели.

Это было как раз то, что нужно. Прошептав: «Ах», - и Шерлок эхом мягко ответила ей – Джо почувствовала, как начинает пульсировать под пальцами подруги.

Джо хотела перестать двигать бедрами и чтобы Шерлок убрала руку, но теперь она кончила, ее клитор стал гиперчувствительным, а влагалище еще влажнее, чем раньше, и она не смогла заставить себя остановиться. Ей было _так хорошо_. Шерлок, повинуясь ее молчаливому желанию, продолжала ласкать ее, пока Джо не накрыл второй, а затем третий оргазм, и она, с дрожащими ногами, задыхающаяся, не уткнулась лбом в кирпичную стену.

Когда сладостный туман рассеялся, она вспомнила о вежливости и вслепую потянулась рукой к брюкам Шерлок, но Шерлок отступила на шаг, вытаскивая руку из трусиков Джо.

\- Позже, - сказала она. Джо обернулась – Шерлок поправляла пальто и выпрямляла шарф, будто вся ее рука не блестела от выделений Джо, будто она не пачкала сейчас ими свою одежду. – Пошли. А то Лейстред будет нас искать.

*  
Грег и в самом деле недоумевал, куда они запропастились, но потом как следует рассмотрел их обеих, задержав взгляд на голых ногах и красивых туфлях Джо, на краешке черного платья, видневшегося из-под пальто, и, кажется, пришел к определенным выводам.

\- О-о, - сказал он, изумленно распахнув глаза. – Простите, я не знал… что вы сегодня заняты.

\- Просто свидание, - беспечно бросила Шерлок, уже ныряя под желтую ленту заграждения и направляясь к крыльцу темного дома. Лейстред и Джо потянулись за ней.

\- У меня свидание, - уточнила Джо, чтобы Грег понял все правильно. Хотя какое теперь «правильно», когда руки и одежда Шерлок были испачканы выделениями Джо, и самой Джо почему-то казалось, что это должно что-то значить, хотя она не знала, что именно.

Конечно, есть еще Сара, но… Что значит, если ты идешь на свидание с девушкой, которая тебе действительно нравится, потом тебя прерывает твоя соседка, затем ты занимаешься с вышеозначенной соседкой сексом в переулке и, в конце концов, обнаруживаешь, что загадочным образом охладела к той, с которой ходила на свидание?

А значит это, что проблемы сваливаются на Джо одна за другой.

Шерлок, периодически бубня себе под нос, возбужденно металась по месту преступления, которое находилось в спальне на первом этаже дома, а Джо с Грегом молча стояли в стороне, наблюдая за ней.

\- Значит, свидание? – тихо спросил Грег. – Скверно закончилось, да?

\- Да. Все шло как по маслу, пока она не… - Джо кивнула на Шерлок. – Ворвалась в ресторан и не испугала до смерти мою спутницу.

Грег сочувствующе хмыкнул. – Но в любом случае, выглядишь ты хорошо. Никогда раньше не видел тебя в платье.

\- Я их почти не ношу, - призналась Джо, - только когда…

\- Лейстред, - громко оборвала их Шерлок, явно рисуясь – она стояла на коленях, внимательно исследуя половицу, - будь любезен, прекрати клеиться к моей соседке. Это отвлекает. И Джо, я привела тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ты строила ему глазки. Иди сюда и взгляни на это.

 _\- Шерлок,_ \- вздохнули разом Грег и Джо, причем Джо сказала это раздраженно, а в тоне Грега явственно звучало смущение. Джо пристально посмотрела на него. _Он же ведь не мог, он не…?_ крутилось у нее в голове, но она одернула себя, пока мысль не вылилась во что-то определенное.

Она подошла к Шерлок и с головой ушла в расследование.

*  
На следующее утро Шерлок рано разбудила Джо, забравшись к ней в постель и прижавшись к теплому кокону из простыней и одеял, в который завернулась подруга.

Посттравматический синдром Джо не сработал каким-то чудом - она не приняла Шерлок за врага и не попыталась задушить в тяжелом полусне. Она медленно очнулась, промямлив имя Шерлок и попыталась перевернуться, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

\- Ш-ш, - сказал Шерлок, - все хорошо. Лежи так.

Джо повиновалась, и Шерлок обняла ее за спину, скользнув ладонью по заднице и между бедер, которые Джо с готовностью раздвинула.

\- Ах, - простонала Шерлок, без труда входя в нее двумя пальцами, - ты все еще мокрая после того раза.

Еще бы. Когда Шерлок закончила осматривать место преступления, они отправились в морг взглянуть на тело, домой вернулись только к двум часам ночи, и Джо страшно вымоталась. Она стянула с себя одежду и отправилась спать – ей было лень даже принять душ, и вот теперь она лежала в постели абсолютно голая, позволяя рукам Шерлок трогать ее там, где им хочется.

Джо застонала от ощущения проникновения, от пальцев Шерлок, медленными кругами потирающих ее стенки и уткнулась лбом в плечо соседки, прикусив ткань ее рубашки. Положив свободную руку на поясницу Джо, Шерлок притянула ее к себе ближе, так, чтобы лобком она упиралась ей в бедро – удивительно, ведь Джо голыми ногами чувствовала брючную ткань.

Джо посмотрела вниз, а потом протянула руку, чтобы нащупать то, чего не могла увидеть. Брюки Шерлок были расстегнуты и приспущены так, чтобы бедра оказались обнаженными. Скорее всего, она расстегнула их еще до того, как забралась в кровать Джо, чтобы все вышло по точно продуманному ею сценарию: Джо трется об изгиб ее бедра, а она сама трахает ее сзади пальцами.

Это… воодушевляло. То, что Шерлок все это спланировала, что она вообще такое задумала.

\- Давай, Джо, - пробормотала Шерлок, свободной рукой подталкивая Джо в поясницу, побуждая двигаться, и Джо с тихим стоном подчинилась.

Это не заняло много времени. Джо двигалась в такт пальцам Шерлок и с силой терлась клитором об ее бедро – один раз, другой, третий, может быть, с десять, - и застонала: _«Ах, ах, ах»_ , уткнувшись в рубашку Шерлок, чувствуя, как запульсировало влагалище вокруг все еще ласкающих ее умелых пальцев.

Она в полудреме уткнулась в плечо Шерлок, потом поцеловала ее мягкую кожу у горла, заставляя себя очнуться от послеоргазменной ленивой расслабленности и вернуть должок.

Но Шерлок внезапно отстранилась и скатилась с кровати, на ходу поправляя одежду и застегивая брюки.

\- Э-э. Шерлок, - осторожно позвала Джо, садясь в кровати.

\- Мне нужно подумать, - сказала Шерлок. Голос ее звучал отчужденно, она ушла в Дворец своего Разума, в ее гениальном мозге с фантастической скоростью завертелись шестеренки. – Я кое-что упустила. Отметины на руке и…

И ушла. Джо слышала тяжелые шаги на лестнице, потом в гостиной внизу. Джо растерянно поморгала, глядя на открытую дверь своей спальни, а потом откинулась на спину.

 _Неужели Шерлок Холмс_ , - растерянно подумала она, - _вот так просто залезла в мою постель, трахнула меня и ушла?_

Конечно, так оно и было и доказательство вот – до сих пор между ног Джо. При этой мысли она провела рукой вдоль своей вульвы, чувствуя влагу и то, как еще болезненно-чувствителен клитор. Мгновение Джо обдумывала, а не поласкать ли себя и получить второй оргазм, но потом решила этого не делать.

Вместо этого она перевернулась на живот, снова свила себе уютное гнездо из простыней и одеял и задремала.

*  
К тому времени, как Джо проснулась, Шерлок уже раскрыла дело, и весь остаток утра ныла о том, каким унылым оно оказалось, как ей скучно и как деградировали все преступники Лондона. Джо поставила чайник и приготовила им обеим завтрак, слушая Шерлок в пол-уха. В конце концов, она все это уже слышала и услышит еще не раз.

Она достала телефон из кармана своего пальто, которое небрежно бросила на кухонном столе, когда они ночью вернулись домой, и обнаружила, что час назад от Сары пришла смс:

_«Джо, я подумала и пришла к выводу,  
что будет лучше, если мы сохраним чисто деловые отношения.  
Надеюсь, ты поймешь. Сара»._

Укол разочарования оказался на удивление слабым. Джо подумала, насколько большую роль в Сарином решении сыграло поведение Шерлок, но какая теперь была разница? Она написала в ответ: 

_«Я понимаю.  
Спасибо, что дала мне знать.   
Джо»._

Отправив сообщение, она подняла глаза и увидела, что в дверном проеме стоит, прищурившись, и наблюдает за ней Шерлок.

\- Сара тебя бросила.

Джо удивилась, чем себя выдала. Может, какая-то тень разочарования все же мелькнула в ее лице. – Ну, во-первых, по-настоящему вместе мы не были, - сказала она, - потому что, если бы были, я бы не… Ладно. Поэтому я не уверена, что «бросила» подходящее слово, но на свидания мы больше ходить не будем.

Взгляд Шерлок не дрогнул. Пытается вычислить, что я чувствую по этому поводу, догадалась Джо. Она решила, что это отличный повод поднять животрепещущую тему.

\- Итак, прошлой ночью… - начала она.

Шерлок поджала губы. – Это необязательно как-то на нас повлияет. Наши… отношения могут оставаться такими, как были.

Ага, подумала Джо, значит, делать мы этого больше не будем. И ее пронзило разочарование, гораздо более острое, чем после смс-ки от Сары, хотя она пыталась внушить себе, что это смешно. Чего она ждала? Едва ли Шерлок предложит ей встречаться, да и Джо не была в особенном восторге от идеи встречаться с Шерлок – потенциально это грозило еще большим кавардаком в жизни. Но согласие Шерлок остаться друзьями, которые время от времени спят вместе, было просто из ряда вон.

Хотя, честно говоря, до вчерашнего дня даже предположить, что Шерлок заговорит о сексе, было вообще дикостью. Но все равно, это не объясняло того, что случилось этим утром в кровати Джо.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, - просто чтобы уточнить, это значит… секса больше не будет?

На секунду показалось, что Шерлок растерлась. Глаза ее расширились, плечи дрогнули, но потом она вновь сощурилась, поджав губы в тонкую ниточку. Если бы она еще сложила руки под подбородком, ее лицо приобрело бы то самое сосредоточенное выражение, которое у нее было, когда она занималась дедуктивными вычетами.

\- Нет, - сказала она низким голосом, - секс это… нормально. Даже более чем. Если ты не против, конечно.

Джо была не против. Она так думала. Наверное. В конце концов, вчера вечером все было потрясающе, утром все было потрясающе, если Шерлок думает так же – ведь на ее языке фраза _«более чем нормально»_ высшая похвала – в чем же тогда дело? Она была даже не первой соседкой по квартире, с которой Джо переспала, правда, последний раз это случилось довольно давно.

\- Конечно, - резюмировала она, - да… договорились.

*  
После завтрака Джо приняла душ. Выходя из ванной, завернувшись в одно полотенце от груди до бедер, с мокрыми волосами, она наткнулась прямиком на Шерлок: та стояла, привалившись к стене и засунув руки в карманы. Несмотря на непринужденную позу, глаза у нее были широко раскрыты, а в них – почти маниакальное выражение.

\- Ты хочешь секса? – спросила она.

Джо потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить такое неожиданное заявление. – Что, прости?

\- На кухне, - Шерлок вдруг заговорила быстрее, между бровями пролегла морщинка, будто ее злило непонимание Джо – а та, если честно, действительно толком ничего не понимала. – Ты заговорила о сексе. Это был намек?

\- Нет, - попыталась заверить ее Джо, но Шерлок шагнула к ней, прижав к дверному косяку.

\- Потому что если это так, то я не против. На самом деле, эта идея кажется мне… воодушевляющей.

 _Воодушевляющей_ , подумала ошарашенная Джо. _Господи Боже_. И это говорит Шерлок, для которой тело – лишь досадная, но неизбежная оболочка.

\- Шерлок, - сказала Джо с придыханием, будто восторженная героиня какого-нибудь сентиментального дамского романа и, судя по ухмылке Шерлок, та подумала так же.

\- Отлично, - сказала Шерлок, ухмылка ее с каждой секундой становилась все самодовольней, - тогда моя спальня? По крайней мере, там кровать лучше.

Постель Шерлок была настоящим чудом. Постельное белье - до смешного роскошно: сатиновое, с очень высокой плотностью, наверное, оно стоило больше денег, чем Джо когда-либо доводилось держать в руках. Откинув покрывало, Джо уронила полотенце на пол и легла на простыни, наслаждаясь прикосновением шелковистой ткани к своей коже.

\- Ты почти не спишь, - вздохнула она, - а если спишь, то на диване. Но на кровати у тебя все равно такие простыни.

Шерлок ничего не ответила на это, она просто стояла рядом с кроватью и смотрела на Джо, похожая на какое-то неземное, непостижимое существо. Джо подумала, что до нее, может быть, наконец, дошла вся странность ситуации или она передумала, но Шерлок не казалась встревоженной, просто… глубоко задумчивой.

\- Иди сюда? – позвала Джо, и Шерлок тотчас шагнула вперед, упершись коленом в матрас рядом с плечом Джо. Джо снова заговорила: - Вчера вечером, когда я попыталась прикоснуться к тебе, ты сказала: «Позже». Можно мне дотронуться до тебя сейчас?

Уголок рта Шерлока дернулся книзу. – Я… я нахожусь в фолликулярной стадии эстрального цикла. Второй день, если быть точной.

\- Ты… у тебя месячные, - перевела Джо на человеческий язык.

Шерлок наклонила голову, казалось, ей стало еще более неловко.

\- А-а. Ясно, - сказала Джо. Женщины не так уже редко ощущали себя грязными, больными или нежеланными во время месячных, если это было так, то Джо почувствовала себя обязанной прибавить: - Слушай, просто чтобы ты знала, для меня это неважно. Если тебе это неприятно, я не буду настаивать, но я спокойно могу к тебе прикоснуться в таком состоянии. Или если ты не хочешь снимать белье…

\- Я говорила, - сказала Шерлок, все еще хмурясь, - что не особенно приятно вступать в сексуальную связь с партнером, у которого менструация.

И ни слова о собственных пожеланиях. Джо часто удивлялась, понимает ли Шерлок, которой доставляет такое удовольствие анализировать манеру говорить разных людей, какой у нее самой бывает впечатляющий набор фраз и слов. – Ладно, - решилась Джо, садясь в кровати. – Разденься.

Шерлок повиновалась и стала очень медленно раздеваться, пристально следя, как Джо подняла с пола полотенце и расстелила его в центре кровати. В обычной ситуации Джо не обратила бы внимания на небольшой беспорядок, но было бы обидно запачкать такие простыни. Когда Шерлок стала перед ней в одних трусиках, почти неловко пнув в сторону брюки, Джо положила руку ей на бедро и потянула к себе на кровать, снимая с нее последний предмет одежды. Маняще обнаженная Шерлок вытянулась на полотенце.

Джо и раньше видела Шерлок без одежды, и Шерлок ее, но теперь почему-то все казалось по-другому. Тонкое, худое тело Шерлок, ее заметно выступающие тазовые кости, маленькая красивая грудь, завитки волос на лобке - более эротичной картины Джо не могла вспомнить.

Она уткнулась лицом в подбородок Шерлок, затем проведя рукой по ее боку, поцеловала левое бедро и потом – чтобы доказать, что ей в самом деле все равно – развела ноги Шерлок и опустилась между ними.

Шерлок мгновенно задохнулась, выгнула спину и обеими руками вцепилась Джо в волосы, как человек, который хватается за спасательный круг. – Джо, - простонала она, - ах…

Джо пыталась действовать медленно, проведя языком по складке на бедре и подразнив малые губы, но хватка Шерлок была настойчивой и жадной. Она насильно притянула рот Джо к своему клитору, запутавшись пальцами в ее влажных волосах, и Джо подчинилась, вложив в это всю душу и умение.

Это продолжалось долго, у Джо уже заболела челюсть, и стал саднить язык, но она стойко держалась, а Шерлок терлась об ее язык, так сильно выгибаясь на кровати, что Джо, когда открывала глаза, видела только изгиб ее живота. Это было потрясающе. Даже больше, чем потрясающе, ведь весь впечатляющий словарный запас Шерлок медленно сузился до одного только слова: казалось, кроме «твою мать» она больше ничего не знает. Она повторяла это снова и снова, на одной ноте, взахлеб, почти не дыша, потом бедра ее вздрогнули раз, другой, тело выгнулось, и она, дрожа, упала плашмя обратно на кровать.

\- Твою мать, - повторила она, когда Джо снова принялась ее целовать, на этот раз более нежно, легонько обводя клитор языком. – Твою мать. – Она оттолкнула Джо, сжала бедра и свернулась калачиком на боку, дрожа, неровно дыша и закрыв глаза.

Они немного съехали с полотенца, заметила Джо, недоумевая, как им это удалось. Может, из-за того, что Шерлок так выгибалась. На белоснежных простынях резким контрастом краснели несколько полос. – _Ну да,_ \- подумала Джо, - _от одного пятна ничего не будет, а если что, Шерлок вполне способна купить другую пару белья._

Джо приподнялась, чтобы обнять Шерлок, но та остановила ее, решительно покачав головой.

\- Нет. Просто… - голос у нее охрип, она замолчала, откашлялась и продолжила. – Минутку. Э-э. Пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - с легкостью согласилась Джо, - не торопись. – Собственной желание отдавалось в ней тупой приятной болью, которой можно было бы наслаждаться часами, особенно с запахом и вкусом Шерлок, которые еще так сильно ощущались на губах. Джо чувствовала влагу на коже, начиная от переносицы и дальше вниз, до шеи.

\- Это, - сказала Шерлок низким рокочущим голосом, будто очнувшись от глубоко сна. – Это было… неожиданно.

\- В каком смысле?

Шерлок покачала головой. Она поднялась, села, открыла глаза и посмотрела на Джо застывшим взглядом, будто ее ударили в солнечное сплетение.

\- Что? – встревожено спросила Джо, окидывая себя взглядом и не замечая ничего особенного. А потом, почувствовав руку Шерлок у себя на щеке, большой палец, ласково поглаживающий уголок ее рта, Джо всё поняла. – А. Да, испачкалась. Э-э. Бывает. Все нормально. Я просто могу…

Шерлок поцеловала Джо, с такой силой наваливаясь на нее, что Джо испугалась, что они скатятся с кровати, но она всего лишь упала на локти, а Шерлок легла на нее сверху. Шерлок почти вдавилась в нее, плотно прижавшись грудью к ее груди, то покусывая губы Джо, то проводя языком по ее зубам, - казалось бы, это не слишком эротично, но, черт возьми, ничего более возбуждающего она не испытывала.  
Потом Шерлок оторвалась от ее губ, целуя ее ребра и уткнувшись носом в грудь. – Ты покрыта мной, - почти прорычала она, - и всё такое… красное, всё говорит само за себя, и даже самый бестолковый полицейский Ярда догадался бы, чем ты занималась.

Теперь настал черед Джо затаить дыхание, когда губы Шерлок нашли ее левый сосок, нежно его поцеловали, а потом сомкнулись вокруг него. Так тепло, так влажно. Джо выгнулась от ощущения, задыхаясь. – И занималась… ах… с тобой, да?

Шерлок откинулась на спину, потянув Джо за талию, пытаясь перевернуть ее. Джо, извиваясь в инстинктивном сопротивлении, в конце концов, оказалась стоящей на коленях между Шерлок и спинкой кровати, лицом к Шерлок.

\- Сколько? – спросила Шерлок. Когда Джо просто посмотрела на нее, она тяжело вздохнула, будто Джо нарочно прикидывалась непонимающей. – Оргазмов, Джо. Я уже видела, что за один раз ты можешь испытывать мультиоргазм, но сколько же раз?

Можешь – каверзное слово. Обычно Джо хватало двух-трех до полного удовлетворения, но технически она была способна на большее.   
Однажды у нее было 16 оргазмов за час, но тогда она училась в университете и пользовалась несколькими игрушками.

Наверное, она слишком затянула с ответом, потому что Шерлок снова вздохнула и перевернула ее так, чтобы она лежала лицом к стене. 

– Неважно, - прорычала она и легла за спиной Джо, плотно прижавшись к ней. Она погладила Джо по бедру и положила ладонь ей между ног. – Я сама выясню.

Кончики двух пальцев проскользнули во влагалище Джо, а основание ладони уперлось в лобковую кость – тот же самый трюк, который она сама показала ей в переулке, - и конечно, Шерлок сегодня прекрасно справилась сама, без всяких подсказок. Она терла Джо до тех пор, пока та не испустила сдавленный крик и не откинула голову ей на плечо.

\- Один, - сказала Шерлок. Джо почувствовала, что она зарылась носом ей в волосы. – Довольно легко. Давай попробуем второй.

К седьмому Джо тяжело привалилась к спинке кровати, прижавшись щекой к стене – с нее градом капал на подушки пот, а Шерлок неустанно терла ее клитор. Ошеломляюще – Джо всегда была влажной, как фонтан, но такого еще не было никогда. Все бедра у нее были мокрыми, и от каждого движения руки Шерлок по комнате разносился совершенно непристойный звук.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотала Шерлок, - теперь восемь.

\- Я не могу, - сказала Джо, задыхаясь. И не потому, что ей было неприятно – наоборот, клитор распух и стал удивительно чувствителен, во влагалище приятно ныло, - но оргазм был где-то далеко-далеко, а ее ноги дрожали так сильно, что она сомневалась, сможет ли еще на них ходить.

Словно уловив ее мысль, Шерлок прижалась к ней еще теснее, еще сильнее зажав Джо между собой и стенкой. – Можешь. Я почти уверена, что ты сможешь еще… два раза? Да, пожалуй, два.

\- Шерлок, - слабо простонала Джо, но вдруг движения руки Шерлок стали быстрее, давление сильнее, и Джо захныкала, беспомощно раскачиваясь в такт движениям ее пальцев.

Девятый был совсем слабым – едва заметная пульсация в клиторе, она была даже не уверена, что Шерлок ее почувствовала. Но Шерлок тут же остановилась и просто обнимала ее, пока Джо пыталась отдышаться.

\- Видишь, - сказала Шерлок, в ее голосе практически звенела гордость за свою гениальность, - я же сказала, что ты можешь еще два раза.

После всего Джо свернулась калачиком в кровати Шерлок в долгом забытье, а Шерлок лежала рядом с ней, обняв ее за спину.

Джо восемь месяцев верила в то, что Шерлок асексуал. А учитывая, как открыто та выражала отвращение к чувствам и личным отношениям, как настаивала, что тело всего лишь досадная, но неизбежная оболочка, плюс та речь у Анджело о том, что она жената на своей работе, у Джо не оставалось никаких причин считать эту веру безосновательной.

Безусловно, она глубоко ошибалась. Теперь Шерлок, с согласия Джо или без него, регулярно выступала инициатором секса, в любое время дня и ночи и даже иногда – что Джо шокировало – во время расследований. Шерлок мастурбировала ее до оргазма на задних сидениях такси, под столом в ресторанах; целовала ей промежность от вульвы до задницы, трахая тремя пальцами во влагалище и одним в анус, на полу перед камином; отводила волосы с лица, когда Джо становилась на колени перед креслом, между раздвинутых бледных мягких бедер Шерлок.

У Джо никогда еще не было столько секса. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что Шерлок будет хотеть трахаться, черт возьми, постоянно, она бы подумала, что ее дурят.

Однажды ночью, после долгой, тяжелой смены в больнице, Джо внезапно проснулась от того, что матрас под ней прогнулся. Шерлок осторожно легла позади, от нее пахло серой, карболкой и чаем. Джо попыталась повернуться к ней лицом, но Шерлок положила тяжелую руку ей на бедро, удерживая на месте. Потом, когда Джо с вдохом замерла, рука Шерлок скользнула ей под футболку, кончиками пальцев едва ощутимо проводя по животу, и коснулась левой груди. Шерлок нежно обхватила ее ладонью, кружа большим пальцем вокруг соска.

Вульва Джо начала пульсировать, а сама Джо содрогнулась и прижалась задницей к Шерлок, с тихим стоном сжимая бедра.

\- Твой первый оргазм, - прошептала Шерлок ей в шею, - сколько тебе было?

Джо нужно было припомнить, и Шерлок, дрянь этакая, искусительница, перестала ее гладить, пока она не ответила.

\- Не знаю, - призналась она. – Лет шесть-семь. Наша семья поехала в отпуск, и в бассейне я обнаружила гидромассажер. Мне показалось, что я открыла тайну мироздания.

\- И, вернувшись домой, ты, конечно же, попыталась повторить то ощущение.

\- Да. Попыталась проделать это под краном в ванной, но было совсем не то. Тогда я просто… стала тереться обо все, что было можно. Я была настоящей шести- или семилетней нимфоманкой.

\- Целеустремленной и находчивой, - сказала Шерлок. В ее голосе звучала… почти нежность и уж точно – улыбка, Джо слышала, как она улыбается. – Я была старше, если тебе любопытно.

Джо хотела спросить, насколько старше, но пальцы Шерлок стали более настойчиво перекатывать ее сосок, и слова замерли в горле. Вместо них она издала мягкий непристойный звук, нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном.

\- Ну а твой первый опыт с партнером? – спокойно продолжила Шерлок.

Джо застонала. Ей не хотелось разговаривать, ей хотелось наслаждаться ощущением того, как твердеет ее сосок под пальцами Шерлок и как с каждой секундой все влажнее становиться в трусиках. Но вместо этого она спросила:

\- А что говорит твоя дедукция?

Шерлок одобрительно загудела, будто была довольна вопросом – а она и была, самовлюбленная зараза, никогда не упускающая случай покрасоваться, - потом нежно укусила Джо в шею и заговорила.

\- Половое влечение у тебя всегда было сильным, очевидно, даже когда ты была маленькой и вряд ли осознавала, что такое вообще секс, как ты только что сама сказала. И ты не придавала никакого значения и не испытывала никакого пиетета перед девственностью, поскольку неоднократно упоминала, что это _«в значительной степени продукт некоей культурологической концепции»_ , а в современной культуре она не более чем _«ненужная чушь»_. Такие мысли могли появиться только в том случае, если ты, будучи взрослой, переоценивала свой негативный опыт, но судя по твоим раздраженным жестам и срывающемуся от возмущения голосу, тут кроются какие-то личные мотивы.

\- Итак, - сказала Шерлок, будто не замечая, как Джо ерзает и настойчиво подталкивает свою грудь ей в руку, - сильное половое влечение, без намерения сохранить девственность. Ты рассталась с ней, как только представилась возможность. Если я правильно полагаю, тебе было пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? В любом случае, с твоим первым парнем. Диланом, Дерреком или что-то вроде того.

\- Домиником, - сказала Джо низким хриплым голосом женщины, которая жаждет, чтобы ее трахнули. – Поверить не могу, что ты напомнила мне об этом.

\- М-м, - другой нежный укус, на этот раз на стыке шеи и плеча. – Ты не старалась привязать свой первый сексуальный опыт к какому-нибудь событию и не так уж отчаянно хотела с этим покончить. Просто в какой-то момент ты хотела этого, он хотел этого, и вам подвернулся удобный случай.

Конечно, Шерлок была права. Она почти всегда была права, черт ее дери. Шестнадцать лет, постель Доминика, пока его мама была на работе.

Шерлок убрала руку с груди Джо, заставив подругу выгнуться в поисках контакта и громко застонать от разочарования, но потом рука вернулась, обосновавшись на ее бедре, а пальцы томно поглаживали кожу над поясом пижамных штанов.

\- Боюсь, мне не хватает данных, чтобы вычислить остальное, - подсказала Шерлок, - без глины кирпича у меня не получится.

Джо с радостью ухватилась за приглашение, если это означало, что Шерлок будет продолжать ее ласкать.

\- Совершенно ничего особенного. Все было почти стандартно – он кончил приблизительно через минуту после того, как вошел в меня, а я почти ничего не почувствовала. Он настоял на том, чтобы полизать меня после, но…

\- Идиот, - насмешливо протянула Шерлок. – Он явно не понял, что тебе нужно как можно больше трения и сильное, постоянное давление. Он был обречен на провал.

\- Он был просто неопытным подростком, - Джо решила, что нужно пояснить, - и я еще не научилась, как перевести то, что мне нравилось самой, в то, чего бы мне хотелось с другим человеком.

\- И все равно он идиот. Через мгновение после того, как я прикоснулась к тебе в первый раз, почувствовала твой отклик, я уже вполне отчетливо представляла, что тебе понравилось бы, а что нет. Куннилингус тебя только дразнит, оргазма ты от него не испытываешь.

 _Да_ , хотела ответить Джо, _но ты ведь гений, правда? А мы обычные люди_. Шерлок еще говорила, а рука ее скользнула в пижамные штаны Джо и затем в ее трусики. И, словно доказывая, что точно знает, как надо прикасаться к Джо, она кончиками пальцев провела по обеим сторонам вдоль ее клитора, и начала тереть его, сильно надавливая, медленными кругами.

\- Боже, - застонала Джо, ухватившись за подушку и прикусив ее уголок, чтобы заглушить вскрик. Вскоре ее бедра начали дрожать, и ей страстно захотелось сомкнуть их, зажав между ними как в тисках ладонь Шерлок, и просто _трахать_ ее до тех пор, пока не кончит. – Быстрее, - сказала она. Подразумевалось, что это приказ, но прозвучал он, как мольба. – Твою же мать, Шерлок, давай же.

\- На самом деле ты этого не хочешь, - сказала Шерлок, ни на йоту не меняя темп. – Конечно, ты хочешь кончить, но если ты кончишь сейчас, оргазм у тебя будет слабее. Ты любишь, когда медленно. После такого ты пару часов не можешь твердо стоять на ногах.

Это была правда. Джо будет обливаться потом, корчиться, сыпать проклятьями, но зато оргазм будет похож на взрыв бомбы, и мир исчезнет, в нем не останется ничего, кроме сокращений ее влагалища и пульсации клитора.

\- Ладно, - выдохнула Джо, - но потом я хочу еще – и быстро. – Ей не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось, и ее клитор становился слишком чувствительным, она страстно желала еще одного оргазма.

\- Конечно, - сказала Шерлок, - я сделаю так, что их будет три – и быстро.

Джо очень понравилась эта идея. А после, когда она все еще дрожала, а Шерлок помогла ей натянуть трусики и пижамные штаны, Джо подумала – а не привязывается ли она к Шерлок сверх меры?

Она так же быстро выбросила эту мысль из головы, как та там возникла. В конце концов, она ведь всегда была привязана к Шерлок, по крайней мере, с того самого момента, как без единой мысли о возможных последствиях застрелила из-за нее человека. Хотя и было в их отношениях нечто, выходящее за рамки обычной дружбы: как Джо каждый раз, словно слабая на передок девка, велась на Шерлок, на ее скулы, на ее руки, на ее голос, и бесконтрольно – на то, как та на нее смотрела.

Тем не менее, она затолкала эту мысль на задворки сознания – откуда ее легко можно было выудить, в случае чего, - и нырнула под одеяло, чтобы перед сном поцеловать Шерлок туда, куда она так любила.

*

Днем позже у Джо выдалась прескверная смена на работе. Одного из пациентов пришлось переводить в отделение реанимации после реакции на прививку столбняка, а другой обозвал ее _«никчемной тупицей»_ , когда она отказалась выписывать рецепт – а тот господин болел обыкновенной простудой. В обедненный перерыв она заметила, что пришло смс от Гарри, в котором та просила позвонить, и когда Джо выполнила ее просьбу, дело быстро окончилось тем, что называется «кто кого перекричит».

После того, как они закончили – или не закончили, подумала Джо, почти со злорадным чувством бросая трубку, - появилась Сара и, крайне сконфуженная, спросила, все ли у них в порядке с Шерлок. Джо не могла понять, спросила ли Сара это, подразумевая какие-то романтические отношения между нею и Шерлок – потому что вопрос был задан очень осторожно и почти уклончиво - или просто она сама стала слишком чувствительной ко всяким мелочам, но все равно расстроилась.

Итак, Джо вернулась домой в отвратительнейшем настроении. Ей хотелось до изнеможения мастурбировать при помощи самого мощного вибратора, а потом спать до утра.

Когда Джо открыла дверь, Шерлок сидела в кресле, рассеянно перебирая струны скрипки, будто в глубокой задумчивости, хотя следила взглядом за перемещением Джо по гостиной, как кошка наблюдает за букашкой, которая ползет где-то поодаль, вне ее досягаемости.

\- Иди на мою кровать, - сказала Шерлок.

Джо, не отвечая, сняла куртку, повесила ее, сбросила ботинки и только тогда ответила на явную нелепицу Шерлок.

\- Что, прости? Кстати, привет. У меня был дерьмовый день, спасибо, что спросила. Как у тебя?

Шерлок возвела глаза к потолку и положила скрипку на колени.

\- Очевидно, что день у тебя завершился скверно. Ты ссутулилась так, будто на плечах у тебя лежат пудовые гири и на несколько секунд дольше, чем обычно, поднималась по лестнице. Вывод: у тебя был напряженный день. Как ты расслабляешься после напряженного дня? Весь вечер мастурбируешь в своей спальне.

Джо моргнула. На каком-то уровне сознания она понимала: ей стоило ожидать, что Шерлок достаточно следила за ее поведением, чтобы по нему вычислить технику и привычки ее мастурбации, но столкновение с реальностью все равно слегка выбивало из колеи.

Шерлок снова закатила глаза.

\- Стены тонкие, а твой вибратор – оба вибратора – шумные. Не говоря уже о том, что в твоей комнате, кроме как мастурбировать, делать так долго совершенно нечего. Не такая уж сложная дедукция. Итак, повторяю еще раз: иди на мою кровать.

\- Шерлок, я не буду мастурбировать в твоей постели, - сказала Джо. Она с одобрением заметила про себя, что ее тон звучал достаточно оскорблено, и в нем не проскользнуло ни малейшего намека на заинтересованность или, боже сохрани, возбуждение.

\- Почему нет? Я не возражаю. Я понимаю, что самоудовлетворение облегчает стресс, и ты уже участвовала в подобного рода интимных отношениях в моей постели в течение прошедших 33 дней. Кроме того… - Шерлок снова подняла скрипку, будто вопрос уже был решен, - в настоящее время твоя кровать выступает в качестве хранилища одного из моих особенно тонких экспериментов. Наверное, тебе будет лучше держаться от нее подальше.

\- Шерлок, - сказала Джо, закрыв глаза и сжав пальцами переносицу. При таком раскладе спать ей сегодня придется лечь рано и с раскалывающейся головой. – Помнишь тот наш разговор о личном пространстве в квартире?

Шерлок безучастно уставилась на нее, пощипывая струны своей скрипки. Так ее пальцы… казались необыкновенно длинными, заметила Джо, и тотчас разозлилась на себя за это.

\- Слушай, давай просто… Я думаю сходить за китайской едой. Ты как?

Взгляд Шерлок не дрогнул.

\- Согласна. А после того, как мы поедим, можешь пойти на мою кровать.

Смешна, конечно, была сама идея – Джо мастурбирует в постели Шерлок, пока та… что? Наблюдает? Спокойно сидит в гостиной со скрипкой, будто это нормально, будто так и поступают друзья, даже несмотря на секс, что у них был?

\- Давай по порядку, - коротко ответила Джо, и уголок рта Шерлок приподнялся, будто она хотела усмехнуться.

Чуть позже Джо убедилась, что посреди ее кровати в самом деле хранился какой-то эксперимент: большая плотно запакованная картонная коробка небрежно валялась на одеяле, будто ее бросили сюда как попало и так оставили. От коробки исходил слабый трупный запах наряду с запахом каких-то химикатов – Джо не удалось определить каких. Это было отвратительно. Шерлок несколько месяцев использовала комнату Джо для ряда экспериментов, но ни разу не подсовывала ей мертвого… нечто. Джо не была уверена, сможет ли теперь вообще спать в своей постели, и сразу же разозлилась на Шерлок из-за этого.

\- Что за херня там у меня? – заорала она, вихрем слетая вниз по лестнице.

Шерлок даже не взглянула на нее, она по-прежнему сидела в кресле, только после обеда вместо скрипки взяла в руки книгу в толстом кожаном переплете.

\- Что именно, лисица?

\- Если это то, что валяется в моей постели, то да. Что она там делает, Шерлок?

Шерлок опустила книгу и наморщила лоб, будто озадаченная такой реакцией.

\- Эксперимент, я же тебе говорила, разве ты меня не слышала? Я проверяю скорость разложения тела, обработанного эт…

\- Да мне плевать, - рявкнула Джо. – Убирай это из моей комнаты, нет, вообще из дома! У миссис Хадсон будет припадок, если она узнает, и моя спальня не полигон для твоих гребаных экспериментов! Я не собираюсь спать в каком-то чертовом домашнем морге!

Шерлок и бровью не повела в ответ на ярость Джо, но хотя бы перестала изображать замешательство.

\- Хорошо. Значит, предположу, что сегодня ночью ты будешь спать в моей постели, хм? Если только ты не предпочитаешь ночевать на пороге у своей сестры…

Конечно, последнего Джо не хотелось, и Шерлок это знала. Джо из-за всего распсиховалась настолько, что, когда, в конце концов, перебралась на ночь в спальню Шерлок, прихватила с собой вибратор – самый мощный и, что главнее, самый бросающийся в глаза. Она держала его на виду, проходя через гостиную, с тем расчетом, что если Шерлок обратит на нее внимание, то моментально заметит его и подумает, что Джо собралась проделывать какие-то грязные развратные вещи в ее смехотворно шикарной постели.

На самом деле она не собиралась мастурбировать. Все, чего ей хотелось, – забраться под одеяло и мгновенно уснуть.

Но только все ее бастионы дрогнули под натиском шелковистых простыней кровати, успокаивающей темноты спальни, запаха мыла и шампуня Шерлок на подушке, и меньше чем через десять минут Джо снова включила свет, поискала ближайшую розетку и включила свой вибратор.

Она приложила головку игрушки к лобку, и вибрации заставили ее извиваться, хватать ртом воздух и кусать губы, чтобы заглушить стоны. Джо поймала себя на том, что думает о Шерлок. Трудно было не думать, с учетом ситуации и обстановки.

Если то, что сказала Шерлок, было правдой, то она слышала, что Джо сейчас делала. Мысль об этом должна была смутить Джо, но вышло как раз наоборот.

Она думала, действительно ли Шерлок слышит ее и представляет, что она делает, или эти звуки в ее гениальном мозге – просто белый шум. Может быть, Шерлок возбуждена. Может, она прикасается к себе через брюки, думая о том, как на ее постели остаются влажные пятна после Джо… Может быть, в следующий раз, когда Шерлок будет спать здесь, она услышит запах Джо на простынях…

Почти через час, дрожащая, потная и абсолютно без сил, Джо положила вибратор на пол, перекатилась на бок и смутно подумала: то, что только что было, неоспоримое доказательство того, что она слишком привязана к Шерлок. Шерлок знала ее так, как никто и никогда, малейшего намека на запах Шерлок было достаточно, чтобы каждая частичка внутри Джо начинала набухать и дрожать, и она отныне не представляла, как можно заниматься сексом с кем-то другим. Это было плохо. Очень, очень плохо для соседей по квартире и друзей, которые просто решили немного развлечься. И совсем скверно, потому что она имела дело с Шерлок Холмс.

К несчастью, прежде чем Джо успела придумать, что ей со всем этим делать, ее веки отяжелели, она сдалась и погрузилась в сон.

*

Джо проснулась от того, что ей было тепло – нет, даже жарко. Она чувствовала, как вспотели спина и грудь и как неприятно к ним липнут простыни. После секундного замешательства она все поняла: ночью в какой-то момент Шерлок решила забраться к ней в постель и теперь спала позади нее в позе эмбриона. Ноги Шерлок были в каком-то дюйме от ног Джо, и если бы она чуть сдвинула голову в сторону, то виском бы почувствовала кончики волос Шерлок.

Здесь не было ничего такого, чего бы они не делали раньше. Раз или два после секса они уже спали в этой постели, и потом еще раз у них было нечто, что можно было бы, наверное, назвать сонными посткоитальными объятьями. Но ни разу еще Джо не чувствовала такого, как сегодня. Она повернулась на бок и смотрела, как грудь Шерлок под рубашкой поднимается и опускается при каждом вздохе, как она морщит во сне нос, и вдруг почувствовала такой резкий прилив нежности, почти физическое ощущение: приятное тепло в груди, «бабочки» в животе. Джо захотелось прижаться к Шерлок, уткнуться подбородком в ямочку между ключиц и покрыть поцелуями ее горло.

 _Твою мать_ , подумала она, когда до нее, наконец, дошло, и она распознала сгустившуюся тучу, висящую над ней, наверное, уже несколько недель. _Твою же гребаную мать, черт, черт, блин._

Она перевернулась на другой бок, лицом к стене и зажмурилась, пока прозрение не настигло ее окончательно.

Она ведь знала, что если начинаешь спать с другом, то есть риск влюбиться. У нее были знакомые, с которыми такое случалось, но… Ладно. Шерлок? Шерлок, которая, несмотря на свою явную готовность в мгновение ока прыгнуть с Джо в постель, гордо заявляла, что жената на своей работе, воротила нос от романтических заморочек всех окружающих.

И Шерлок узнает, если уже не узнала. Она посмотрит на Джо и прочтет все по ее лицу, так же, как и психосоматическую хромоту, и способы мастурбировать.

Вдруг простыни зашуршали, и что-то мягкое прикоснулось к шее Джо сзади – кудри Шерлок, она во сне придвинулась ближе и прижалась к спине Джо.

Низким сонным голосом Шерлок произнесла:

\- Ты начала встречаться с женщинами в университете.

Джо чуть не подпрыгнула от такого резкого нарушения тишины и выбора темы. Значит, вот о чем первым делом думает Шерлок, проснувшись утром?

\- Ты уже включила дедукцию, не так ли?

-М-м. Тебя больше привлекают мужчины. Это очевидно по языку твоего тела и выбору партнеров; ты быстрее реагируешь на привлекательных мужчин и с ними ты ходила на свидания чаще, чем с женщинами. Налицо более сильное влечение к мужчинам наряду с типичной в юности путаницей в сексуальной идентичности – хотя, возможно, когда ты была моложе, у тебя были лесбийские фантазии, но ты их не воплотила. Тебе явно комфортно быть в отношениях с женщинами. На свидании с Сарой ты вела себя точно так же, как на предыдущих свиданиях с мужчинами. Кроме того, если бы она была твоей первой женщиной, ты, несмотря на все твое спокойное отношение к возможности иметь отношения с женщиной, в реальности бы проявила хоть какой-то намек на нервозность. И, в конце концов, ведь говорят, что в университете все были немного геями, разве не так? Там тебе представилась идеальная возможность исследовать свою бисексуальность.

Джо ожидала большего: обычно умозаключения Шерлок были более впечатляющи и глубокомысленны, но… она больше ничего не добавила.

\- Я начала встречаться с женщинами в медицинской школе, - призналась Джо, - это длилось почти целый год, потом мы порвали отношения. После этого была целая куча случайных одноразовых связей.

Шерлок издала мягкий, сонный звук и снова замолчала. Она придвинулась еще ближе, одной рукой обняв Джо за талию. Мысли Джо мелькали с такой скоростью, что у нее закружилась голова. Секс – это одно, думала она, но здесь… уже привязанность. Шерлок, которая едва выносит всю остальную часть человечества, добивается ее внимания и ласки. Конечно, это что-то значит.

Джо сообразила, что это прекрасная возможность поднять тему. Шерлок уже открыла перед ней дверь.

\- А ты? – спросила Джо, довольная тем, как небрежно прозвучал ее тон. – У тебя было много женщин? Или мужчин?

Она почти почувствовала, как с Шерлок слетел весь сон, как она тревожно сжалась от этого вопроса. Однако тишина прервалась нескоро, и Шерлок заговорила так, будто тщательно подыскивала слова.

\- У меня был… друг в университете, который думал, что у нас отношения, ну или, по крайней мере, что мы идем к ним. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я полагаю, что невольно ввела его в заблуждение. Достаточно сказать, что он… встревожился, обнаружив, что я не питаю к нему никакого романтического интереса. Свидания, прочные моногамные отношения… это всегда было не по моей части. Наши… отношения после этого довольно быстро охладели, и мы рассорились.

Молчание, последовавшее за этой внезапной исповедью, было тяжелым. Джо казалось, что если бы они лежали лицом друг к другу, то Шерлок бы пристально и остро вглядывалась в нее.

 _Так_ , подумала Джо, _намек ясен_. _«Наши отношения могут оставаться такими, какими были»_ , - сказала Шерлок неделю назад, _«прочные моногамные отношения это не по моей части»_. Да, намек яснее ясного.

\- Молли позволила взять мне на время лису из запасников Бартса, - сказала Шерлок, - хотя изначально сопротивлялась этой идее.

 _Молли_ , подумала Джо, и в ее голове будто распахнулось заклинившее окно. _Господи, Молли_. Молли, которая так горела ради Шерлок, что ее света хватило бы, чтобы осветить весь этот гребаный мир, по крайней мере, недели на две, и на которую Шерлок обращала внимание только тогда, когда ей самой было что-то нужно. Она открыто и бессовестно использовала ее ради своей выгоды, как самая хладнокровная и расчетливая сволочь. Впрочем, она таковой и была.

И теперь Джо лежала здесь, пытаясь прочитать скрытый смысл в поведении Шерлок, хотя Молли служила живым доказательством того, что произойдет, если ты посмеешь втрескаться в Шерлок Холмс и придавать слишком много значения ее поступкам.

 _Нет_ , решила Джо. _Хватит, черт побери_. Она так делать не будет.

\- … стерильной и устойчивой среды, - говорила Шерлок. – Но, несмотря на это, после того, как все кончилось, я подумала…

\- Мне кажется, нам не следует больше этого делать, - выпалила Джо.

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась пугающая тишина. Все словно застыло. Джо практически видела, как вертятся шестеренки в мозгу Шерлок, как она прокручивает в голове, словно кадры кинофильма, сотни аналитических выводов.

\- Делать что? – наконец, спросила Шерлок. Тон ее был холодным и ровным.

\- Вот этого, - Джо жестом указала на руку Шерлок на своей талии, тело Шерлок, прижатое к ее собственному. – Ну и… - она махнула по направлению к остальной части комнаты, подразумевая за этим секс.

К счастью, Шерлок, казалось, поняла.

\- А. – Рука с талии Джо исчезла, матрас прогнулся: Шерлок отодвинулась.

\- Просто… просто это кажется немного странным, разве нет? – неловко продолжила Джо. – Я твоя соседка и коллега…

\- Да. Ладно. Не надо произносить речей. В данной ситуации это вряд ли уместно.

Она закатила глаза – Джо поняла это по ее тону – и встала с кровати. Джо повернулась на спину, чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица. Шерлок казалась совершенно безучастной. Что ж, ну и хорошо… хорошо.

Шерлок взяла свой халат, который небрежно кинула на стол, и набросила его на себя.

\- Можешь продолжать нежиться в постели. На сайте сегодня до противного тихо, так что, к сожалению, на сегодня мы свободны, - сказала она. – К обеду я уберу из твоей комнаты эксперимент, а по пути из Бартса куплю тебе новый комплект постельного белья, ведь ты наверняка станешь ныть по поводу нынешнего, даже если пятьдесят раз его постираешь.

Потом Шерлок ушла, закрыв за собой дверь. Джо несколько мгновений переваривала случившееся, слушая, как Шерлок возится в кухне, как стучат чашки в шкафу – кажется, она собиралась приготовить чай, а это всегда заканчивалось катастрофой. Потом Джо встала и вышла к ней.

*

И все тотчас же пришло в норму – в норму по их понятиям. Все стало как раньше. Может, Джо в самом деле все пригрезилось, потому что Шерлок почти не подавила виду, что в прошедшие четыре недели они трахались, будто пара в медовый месяц. Словно щелкнул какой-то переключатель, и Шерлок снова стала прежней – отрешенным асексуалом.

В голове Джо такого переключателя не было.

А самой ей теперь, наоборот, стало даже хуже. Бывали дни, когда она думала, что готова буквально на что угодно, только бы ей позволили тереться о ногу Шерлок, как собаке или прижаться к ней и уткнуться лицом ей в шею.

Если Шерлок и знала о внутренней дилемме Джо, то не подавала виду. Джо иногда спрашивала себя, не пытается ли Шерлок просто помочь ей сохранить чувство или иллюзию чувства собственного достоинства. Она не знала, стало бы ей легче, если бы Шерлок отпускала по поводу нее такие же частые и бестактные комментарии, как по поводу отношений Донован и Андерсона.

\- Это было большой оплошностью, - сказала Шерлок однажды вечером после почти целого часа молчания. Она лежала на диване в глубокой задумчивости, а Джо читала новости в интернете. Лейстред спихнул на них целую кучу нераскрытых преступлений, и одно из них – похищение трехлетней давности – каким-то странным образом заинтересовало Шерлок, хотя раньше она, по крайней мере, делала вид, что воротит нос от таких дел.

\- Что? – спросила Джо, опуская крышку ноутбука. Она вздохнула, заметив на голой руке Шерлок два никотиновых пластыря, хотя даже не видела и не слышала, когда она налепила первый.

\- Со стороны Лейстреда, - ответила Шерлок. – В следствие того крайне неприятного факта, касающегося его жены, он принял импульсивное решение попытаться развеяться с тобой, привлекательной женщиной, которая не работает с ним и с которой ему легко в общении. Неблагоразумно, конечно, к счастью, он вскоре это понял. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, он больше не будет с тобой заигрывать.

Озадаченная Джо покачала головой.

\- А я и не беспокоюсь. С чего ты взяла, что меня это волнует?

Шерлок искоса окинула ее быстрым взглядом и снова уставилась в потолок.

\- Тебе неуютно в его присутствии. Это незаметно, но я вижу признаки: как ты намеренно избегаешь близко к нему подходить, как скованно держишься. И не потому, что боишься его приставаний, а потому что беспокоишься, как бы он не подумал, что ты не против. Ты против, и он ни о чем таком не думает. Веди себя так, словно ничего не произошло, он почувствует облегчение и поступит точно так же.

Джо в самом деле было неуютно в присутствии Грега? Если и так, то это чувство пряталось где-то глубоко в подсознании, а Шерлок, как бы это не бесило, в таких вещах часто оказывалась права.

\- Тебя раньше обвиняли в том, что ты даешь повод, - продолжила Шерлок. Она вроде бы по-прежнему смотрела в потолок, но Джо чувствовала, что все внимание Шерлок приковано к ней, будто она попала под прямой свет прожекторов.

\- Когда ты женщина, а большинство твоих приятелей – мужчины, такое случается, - призналась Джо.

Шерлок издала мягкий задумчивый звук и закрыла глаза – знак того, что она опять погрузилась в расследование дела. Но прежде чем сделать это, она сказала с заметным оттенком отвращения:

\- Сантименты. Затуманивают аналитические способности разума и искажают даже самые простые и очевидные факты. Если бы большинство людей научились отделять сантименты от доводов рассудка, они бы, наконец, обрели способность наблюдать.

Джо пришло в голову, что это был очень хороший способ со стороны Шерлок успокоить ее или облегчить муки по поводу той случайной, но неприятной части ее жизни. И Джо снова ударило такой мощной, всепоглощающей волной нежности к Шерлок, что она не знала, что с собой поделать.

Строго говоря, она знала, что лучший способ переболеть другим человеком – дать себе время, оборвать все контакты и, может быть, найти кого-нибудь еще. Но встречаться с кем-либо с единственной целью, чтобы забыть кого-то другого, шло вразрез с принципами Джо. Оборвать все контакты с тем, с кем живешь, тоже было едва ли возможно. Впрочем, Джо и представить себе не могла, чтобы отдалиться от Шерлок.

Значит, оставалось только время. Она собиралась ждать и надеяться, что ситуация разрешится сама собой.

Однажды утром Джо проснулась от пронзительного визга, секунду или две лихорадочно обшаривала взглядом комнату, ища злоумышленников, и только потом распознала в звуках скрипку Шерлок. Не без некоторого давления Шерлок согласилась играть на ней строго между 8 и 9 часами утра, а в противном случае ей полагалось уведомить Джо о своих намерениях не менее чем за сутки.

Однако сейчас была половина седьмого, и это значило, что Шерлок злостно нарушила их согласованный график.

Поворчав, Джо набросила халат, рискнула спуститься вниз и увидела причину такого отступничества: в кресле сидел Майкрофт в безукоризненном коричневом костюме со своим вездесущим зонтиком. Напротив него расположилась Шерлок в таком же безукоризненном костюме, только черном. Она нарочито медленно вела смычком по струнам, чтобы в промежутках между нотами скрипка издавала ужасающий визг.

\- Доброе утро, Джо, - сердечно поприветствовал Джо Майкрофт, когда она остановилась у подножия лестницы, переваривая открывшуюся перед нею сцену.

\- Э-э, доброе, - ответила Джо. – Не поймите меня неправильно, но… что вы здесь делаете?

\- То есть лучше бы вам проваливать, - пробормотала Шерлок себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали. – Вот что она в конечном итоге хотела сказать.

Майкрофт не обратил на нее никакого внимания, продолжая улыбаться Джо и вертеть ручку зонтика, словно ввинчивая его кончик в пол. – Так случилось, что этим утром у меня была назначена поблизости встреча с коллегой. Я подумал, что неплохо было бы зайти и поболтать, пока я рядом.

Судя по взгляду, который Шерлок бросила на брата, Джо заподозрила, что Майкрофт сказал не совсем правду, но выяснять что-либо дальше ей не хотелось.

\- Понятно. Гм. Хотите чаю?

\- Боже мой, какая благовоспитанность! – сказал Майкрофт тем тоном, которым маленького ребенка убеждают, что нарисованное им бесформенное зеленое пятно на белом листе бумаги точь-в-точь похоже на дерево. – Если вы приготовите чашечку Джо, но только чтобы _ублажить_ мою сестру.

Джо застыла. Она пыталась сказать себе, что тот акцент, который Майкрофт сделал на слове _«ублажить»_ , не имеет сексуального подтекста, просто ее озабоченному сексом мозгу так показалось. Но, в то же самое время, от нее не ускользнуло, что злой взгляд Шерлок стал почти убийственным, а Майкрофт казался ужасно самодовольным и ухмылялся в свою руку, которой держал зонтик, будто впитывая реакцию Джо и Шерлок.

Спустя мгновение он продолжил. – Но если отвечать на ваш вопрос, Джо, то, спасибо, нет. Боюсь, я уже должен идти, в противном случае опоздаю на встречу.

Майкрофт встал, одернул свой пиджак и, встретив яростный взгляд Шерлок, в ответ так же недовольно посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом.

\- Итак, рассмотришь мое предложение? – сказал он ей. – Думаю, ты найдешь его более эффективным, чем свою собственную… стратегию.

Он повернулся, одарил Джо на прощанье царственным кивком и удалился.

Джо подождала, пока закрылась входная дверь внизу, и спросила: - Что это было?

Шерлок пожала плечами и опустила взгляд на скрипку в своих руках, на которой продолжала играть, только теперь та не визжала. Казалось, это какая-то новая мелодия, по крайней мере, Джо ее раньше не слышала. – Откуда я знаю? Я еще год назад научилась не обращать на него внимания.

Джо засомневалась в этом, но опять дальше ничего выяснять ей не хотелось. Чего ей действительно хотелось – спросить об отпущенном Майкрофтом комментарии, ведь его Шерлок точно не проигнорировала. С тех пор, как Джо оборвала их сексуальные отношения, прошло почти две недели – казалось бы, достаточно долго, чтобы не осталось никаких физических следов. Но было что-то настораживающее в поведении их обеих, несмотря на краткость тех отношений и то, что Джо была уверена - внешне она ни в чем к Шерлок не изменилась. Она даже задумывалась: а не увидели ли просто-напросто Анджело, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт и весь персонал «Спидис» в ней то, что там было всегда?

\- Чай? – спросила Джо, чтобы что-то сказать.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - откликнулась Шерлок.

*

Джо делала покупки на неделю в «Теско», когда ей пришло смс от Шерлок. В нем значился адрес, а далее текст гласил: 

_«Убийство.  
Приезжай немедленно.   
ШХ»._

Джо повиновалась. Она прибыла на место - преступление совершилось в апартаментах на четвертом этаже с видом на Королевские Верфи. Джо протиснулась через толпу встревоженных гудящих как улей соседей в прихожую, где стоял Андерсон в перчатках и рабочем комбинезоне.

Он слабо усмехнулся. – Какая жалость. Когда она явилась сюда одна, мы понадеялись, что ты, наконец, одумалась. Ну, ладно. Твоя партнерша, - по его тону было более чем ясно, что в слово _«партнерша»_ он вкладывал совершенно иной, не имеющий ничего общего с работой, смысл, и Джо после столкновения с Майкрофтом и всех своих мыслей по этому поводу почти вздрогнула, - в хозяйской спальне.

Вся спальня была залита кровью, запекшиеся сгустки были повсюду – на полу, на стенах, даже пятнали потолок. Посреди комнаты лежал мужчина, который, как оказалось, уже после смерти был весьма умело расчленен. Даже Джо, хирурга и солдата, повидавшей на своем веку достаточно крови, вид комнаты слегка ошеломил.

Шерлок стояла рядом с трупом, стягивая заляпанные красным резиновые перчатки, и по кислому выражению ее лица Джо поняла, что дело оказалось не таким интересным, как она надеялась.

\- А, Джо, - сказала она. – Приношу свои извинения. Будь Лейстред чуть точнее, - она сопроводила свои слова едким взглядом в сторону Лейстреда, который стоял слева от двери, - в объяснении ситуации, я бы не стала тратить ни твое, ни свое время на дело, которое едва тянет на _четыре._

\- На четыре? – переспросил Лейстред.

\- Она придумала свою систему оценки преступлений, - объяснила Джо, хотя сама едва понимала эту систему. Чаще всего ей казалось, что Шерлок выпаливает первую попавшуюся цифру. – Шкала от одного до десяти, четыре ближе к самому концу, значит, не так интересно.

Грег нахмурился. – Не так интересно? Да ты только посмотри на тело. Его препарировали, как лягушку в школьной лаборатории. Чего тебе еще надо?

\- Приличное убийство, например, - отрезала Шерлок. – А не жалкое прикрытие кражи со взломом.

\- Кражи со взломом? – Грег приподнял брови. – Нет никаких признаков незаконного проникновения в квартиру, и вещи все целы.

\- Ясно, твои подчиненные не заметили, что пыль на тумбочке под телевизором полустерта, а это указывает, что за последние сутки кто-то трогал телевизор, и DVD-плеер взяли, а потом поспешно вернули на место. Ну и потом само убийство.

Шерлок стремительно повернулась, взвив вихрь полами пальто, и жестом обвела комнату.

\- «Будто сцена из фильма ужасов» - вот точно такими словами ты описал мне место преступления, и был совершенно прав, хотя, как обычно, не удосужился задуматься, что под этим подразумевается. Количество крови, конфигурация ее пятен пришлись бы к месту в сенсуалистских фильмах ужасов. В определенных обстоятельствах не исключено, что от человеческого тела могли бы быть такие пятна, но от этого? И такие брызги? Крайне маловероятно, что кто-нибудь из твоих судебных медиков, которых озарение посещает раз в год, смог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

Она прошлась вдоль забрызганной кровью стены, и Джо на миг испытала приступ самодовольства оттого, что заметила эти пятна даже раньше, чем Шерлок на них указала.

\- Вот хотя бы это. Брызги крови из перерезанных артерий? Кровь с орудия убийства, брызгавшая во все стороны? Нет, все выглядит, будто кто-то зачерпнул руками пригоршню… - она сложила ладонь лодочкой, показывая, будто набирает жидкость, - а потом швырнул в стену, не так ли? – Она изобразила бросающее движение и повернулась к Грегу, который скривился так, словно предчувствовал грядущие неприятности.

\- И это означает, что…? – подсказал он.

\- Очевидно. Убийца хотел сделать сцену как можно более эффектной. Почти театральное выставление напоказ крови, жертва хитрым способом уложена так, чтобы человеку, который войдет в комнату, первым делом бросилось в глаза искалеченное тело. Зачем? Чтобы отвлечь. Отвлечь от чего? От доказательств неудачного ограбления, которое случилось до того, как наша жертва нашла свой конец.

Шерлок отступила на шаг, указывая на маленький столик рядом с кроватью.

\- Прибавь к этому сильный отчетливый запах мощного моющего средства, исходящий от этого столика. Он настолько силен, что ясно – стол протерли недавно, без сомнения, уже после смерти жертвы. Зачем прилагать столько усилий, чтобы отчистить простой столик, когда во всей остальной комнате творится такое? Ответ – крошечные капли рвоты, которые убийца оставил на ковре. Кого может вырвать после совершения убийства, особенно такого ужасающего, как это? Киллера со слабым желудком? Или кого-то, кто приехал сюда, сначала не собираясь убивать. Вывод: убийца пришел сюда с иной целью, но не смог ее осуществить до конца – вероятно, потому, что был застигнут врасплох внезапным появлением жертвы. Он убил жертву в приступе паники, а потом подстроил всю эту ужасную сцену в надежде, что это отвлечет внимание полиции от того, что по-настоящему здесь произошло. Ну вот, дело расследовано. Ты доволен?

\- Фантастика, - пробормотала Джо, как всегда, машинально; эти слова вырывались у нее сами по себе.

Шерлок повернула голову в ее сторону. Их глаза встретились. Шерлок казалась довольной и немного хорохорилась. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, это были очень странные мгновенья. Джо даже прерывисто вздохнула, потому что то, что она чувствовала к этой женщине – нежность, восхищение, желание, - угрожало затопить ее разум окончательно. Она не знала, что чувствует Шерлок, да и чувствует что-либо вообще, но не позволила себе долго зацикливаться на этой мысли.

\- Подожди, - сказал Грег, - еще не расследовано. Ты ничего не сказала о подозреваемом.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнула. – Ищите любовника, друга, члена семьи, кого-то из близких жертвы. Как ты сказал, следов незаконного проникновения не было, да и в таком месте попытка осторожно вскрыть замок на входной двери слишком бросилась бы в глаза. Значит, у него был ключ. Скорее всего, он приехал сюда в фургоне или грузовике и прикинулся, что помогает с переездом, чтобы никто не поинтересовался, почему он выходит из здания с дорогой электроникой. И, что самое главное, исходя из всего сказанного, он медицинский работник или кто-то вроде того, - она махнула рукой на тело. – Джо подтвердит.

\- Да, - согласилась Джо, - профессиональное расчленение трупа. Судя по виду, оно сделано дрянным ножом, но техника, несомненно, человека, имевшего опыт работы в медицине.

Шерлок уделила секунду, чтобы улыбнуться ей, а потом продолжила. – В последнее время ему приходилось нелегко, возможно, он страдает какой-либо зависимостью, вероятно, потому он и потерял свою последнюю работу или врачебную лицензию. Когда вы его найдете, не давите на него слишком, он сам быстро признается. Он уже чувствует свою вину. Итак, думаю, что этого вполне достаточно, разве нет?

И, не прибавив больше ни слова, Шерлок вылетела из комнаты, а потом и из квартиры. До Джо только дошло, что она проделала такой путь через весь Лондон, чтобы без толку потоптаться возле Шерлок, а потом просто уйти. Впрочем, она не особенно возражала.

\- Знаешь, что самое странное? – спросил Грег, глядя на дверь, в которую только что вышла Шерлок. – Я почти уверен, что она вычислила все за две минуты, а потом еще полчаса убивала время, крутясь тут, чтобы рассказать все это перед тобой.

Джо не знала, что на это сказать, не знала даже, верится ли ей в это, поэтому просто проронила: - А-а, - неопределенно пожав плечами, а потом продолжила. – Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду. Я тебе больше не нужна?

Нет, не нужна, ответил Грег, и Джо направилась к выходу из шикарной огромной квартиры. У самых дверей она услышала, как чей-то голос позади нее сказал: - Эй, а вы не Джо Уотсон?

Она обернулась. К ней шел офицер, которого она раньше не видела, с великолепными густыми темными волнистыми волосами, скрывающими уши. На лице у него было написано смущение, будто он чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что окликнул ее.

Ей нравилось, что все это видят, пусть даже другие сотрудники Скотленд-Ярда, включая Андерсона, уставились на нее недоуменными взглядами. Она улыбнулась в ответ. – Да, это я. А вы…?

\- Викрам, - ответил он, - Викрам Рао. Я читал ваш блог.

\- В самом деле?

\- Ага. Я ваш большой фанат. Мне нравится ваша откровенность в блоге. Хотя события, о которых вы пишите…

\- Джо!

Ошарашенная Джо обернулась и увидела, что в дверях стоит Шерлок, поджав губы, подняв брови и едва ли не звеня от нетерпения. Значит, она все-таки не бросила ее здесь.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипела Шерлок. – Я поймала такси, оно не будет ждать вечно. Пошевеливайся.

Потом она вновь исчезла, но, скорее всего, просто скрылась из виду, чтобы в случае чего вернуться и поторопить Джо. Джо снова повернулась к Викраму, чувствуя, что энтузиазма у нее поубавилось.

\- Простите, - сказала она. – Наверное, мне надо…

\- Конечно, простите, не хотел вас задерживать, - сказал он, чуть наклоняя голову. – Может… э-э, может, выпьем как-нибудь кофе?

Связываться с кем-то из Скотленд-Ярда – хорошая ли это идея? спросила себя Джо. А он симпатичный, с такими роскошными волосами, и она не могла избавиться от ассоциаций с Шерлок Холмс…

\- Джо! – крикнула Шерлок, судя по всему, откуда-то рядом с лифтом, и Джо приняла решение.

\- Конечно. Давайте я продиктую вам свой телефон.

*

Джо выбрала свою обычную для первого свидания экипировку: черное платье с глубоким декольте и _«трахни меня»_ кружевное белье. Пожалуй, слишком нарядно для простой чашечки кофе, но и не совсем не к месту. Казалось, что она просто хочет произвести впечатление на Викрама, и это… - правильно, подумалось ей, хорошее впечатление определяет все первое свидание.

Пока Джо готовилась, ей пришлось постоянно наталкиваться на Шерлок. Та слонялась по квартире и рылась во всех ее вещах – казалось, больше из желания уничтожить хоть малейшее подобие порядка, чем из необходимости что-либо найти, - и то и дело кричала: «СКУЧНО!» Большую часть дня Шерлок пребывала в скверном настроении, уже несколько недель у нее не было того, что она называла «приличным делом». Даже оставшиеся нераскрытые дела, которые подкинул Грег, не могли ее увлечь; некоторые папки Шерлок даже пинками расшвыряла по комнате, оттуда вывалились самые разнообразные бумаги.

Когда Джо взяла мобильник, бумажник и пальто, мрачная Шерлок лежала на диване, сжавшись в комок и уткнувшись лицом в спинку.

\- Может, у Молли есть еще пальцы, - предположила Джо, - или в холодильнике лежат сырые куриные грудки. Может, ты… я не знаю, как-нибудь с ними займешься, а?

Шерлок фыркнула, чтобы показать, что она думает об этом предложении, и сжалась еще в более тугой комок. Джо вздохнула.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я осталась? – предложила она, точно зная, что предложение выдает ее с головой. – Я могу позвонить и все отменить.

\- И что? – огрызнулась Шерлок, поднимая голову. – Будешь сидеть здесь и смотреть телек? Засыплешь меня банальностями и бессмысленными словами, стараясь заставить меня вести себя, как обычный человек? Нет, спасибо, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты оставила меня в покое, если только ты хоть раз не окажешься полезной и не дашь мне дело!

Она снова уткнулась лицом в подушку, вжимаясь в нее сильнее, чем прежде, но Джо знала, что она не станет выкидывать никаких особенных фокусов. Если Шерлок уже так долго лежит и дуется, она, наверное, будет дуться всю ночь. Джо подозревала, что когда вернется, то застанет ее в той же самой позе, только, наверное, уже спящей.

\- Ну, - беззаботно сказала Джо, - может, мне самой укокошить кого-нибудь для тебя интересным способом до конца вечера, а?

\- Маловероятно, - ответила Шерлок. Голос ее, приглушенный подушкой, был едва различим. – Ты недостаточно умна, чтобы взвалить на себя такую ношу.

Ну, разве это не мило?- подумала Джо, утихомиривая ту часть себя, которая хотела начать защищаться и возражать.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Тогда будем надеяться на тебя.

Она громко хлопнула дверью, давая себе обещание извиниться потом за шум перед миссис Хадсон.

*

Джо была уже возле кафе, где они договорились увидеться с Викрамом, когда телефон в кармане ее пальто запищал. Она со вздохом вытащила его, ожидая увидеть на экране имя Шерлок.

Вместо этого она увидела имя Майкрофта и так удивилась, что остановилась, сбившись с шага.

Смс гласило:

_«Немедленно возвращайтесь на Бейкер-стрит. МХ»._

Звучало это зловеще и сразу встревожило Джо. Она уже набирала ответ, когда на экране высветилось второе сообщение:

_«Опасная ночь. МХ»._

Ах, вот оно что. Все совершенно ясно, не правда ли. Шерлок была одна в квартире, в мрачном настроении, и хотя Джо думала, что этот вечер вряд ли перерастет в по-настоящему «опасную ночь», как называл это Майкрофт, она явно ошибалась.

 _«Уже еду»_ , ответила она. Потом одной рукой она набрала номер Викрама, а другой попыталась остановить такси до Бейкер-стрит.

*

Джо влетела на Бейкер-стрит, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, потом заставила себя остановиться перед входной дверью и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не выглядеть, как героиня какого-нибудь скетча.

Когда она открыла дверь, Шерлок, застыв, стояла возле камина. На локте у нее болталось пальто, а концы не завязанного шарфа свободно свисали с шеи. Она куда-то торопилась, догадалась Джо, но потом услышала шаги на лестнице и попыталась быстро раздеться, но у нее, очевидно, ничего не вышло. Казалось, она удивилась, увидев Джо.

\- Собираешься куда-нибудь? – спросила Джо. Ее тон звучал не так буднично, как ей бы хотелось, но и не так взволнованно, как она на самом деле себя чувствовала.

\- Я так и знала, - сказала Шерлок, пряча глаза. – Почему ты так быстро вернулась? Ты едва успела добраться до кафе, а на то, чтобы отменить свидание, у тебя вообще теоретически не должно было хватить времени.

Джо подумала, что лучше – соврать или уклониться от ответа, но Шерлок раскусила бы ее за секунду. – Твой брат прислал мне смс, - призналась она. Она сбросила с плеч пальто и повесила его на вешалку. – Он посчитал, что мне будет лучше отменить свидание и вернуться, и я с ним согласилась.

Звук, который издала Шерлок, был нечто среднее между рычанием и брюзжанием. Она рванула с себя пальто с такой злостью, что удивительно, как оно не порвалось. – Ну конечно. Назойливый мерзкий манипулятор.

\- Да, но твой брат беспокоился о твоем здоровье, чучело. Я не пылаю к нему любовью, Шерлок, но он был почти вне себя.

\- Я не собираюсь колоться, накладывать на себя руки или что там еще он выдумал, чтобы заставить тебя прибежать сюда. – Она сорвала с себя шарф и бросила его вместе с пальто на стол.

\- Так куда ты собиралась?

\- А разве не очевидно? – издевательски протянула Шерлок.

Конечно, нет, и пустой взгляд Джо говорил сам за себя. Шерлок закрыла глаза, лицо ее скривилось – такое выражение было у нее всегда, когда она сталкивалась с тем, что считала непроходимым идиотизмом.

\- Нет, конечно, для тебя это неочевидно, - сказала она низким голосом. – Теперь ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду под сантиментами? Это так просто, что даже ребенок поймет, а ты до сих пор еще остаешься в неведении. Я хотела поймать такси, добраться до кафе и сорвать тебе свидание.

Джо изумленно уставилась на нее, почти потерянная от эмоций, которые начали захлестывать ее в ответ на это признание. – Что, прости? Зачем?

Шерлок сделала в воздухе какой-то злой жест, должно быть, означавший _«Сдаюсь»_. – Зачем? Он последовательный сторонник моногамии с нереальными требованиями в отношениях. Он скрывает незаметные остальным сексистские убеждения, характерные для его культуры. Ты сочтешь их отвратительными. Периодически он забывает мыть руки после посещения туалета и дружит с Андерсоном. Не говоря уже о том, что сама мысль, что он дотронется до тебя хоть пальцем, особенно теперь, когда я точно знаю, что он бы дотронулся, мне … отвратительна. Такое ощущение, будто… в груди разъедает кислотой. Мне кажется, я бы скорее согласилась на вивисекцию2, чем ощутить это снова.

Джо была совершенно оглушена, и не столько речью и эмоциями Шерлок, сколько тем, как та на нее смотрела: напряженно, безумно и откровенно собственнически. Ей было ужасно трудно справиться с удивлением и ответить, но она пересилила себя.

\- Да, это… это называется ревностью. Рано или поздно все ее чувствуют, но большинство из нас все-таки умудряется обойтись без насилия. И… Господи, Шерлок, чего ты хочешь? Потому что то, что ты сказала, звучит как… - _Признание в любви_ , почти сказала Джо, но потом передумала; для большинства людей _любовь_ \- слишком перегруженное по смыслу слово, и она не представляла, что оно значит для Шерлок. – Своего рода признание в романтическом интересе, - сказала она вместо этого. – Но если я ошибаюсь, пожалуйста, поправь меня.

Шерлок промолчала, опустила голову, будто разглядывая пуговицу на своем пиджаке. Слов было не нужно. От этого у Джо в горле будто прорвало плотину.

\- Ты… Ты шутишь, - сказала она. – А как же _«это не для меня»_ и _«наши отношения могут оставаться такими же, как раньше»_?

Шерлок на мгновение закрыла глаза, будто ее ударили по самому больному, потом вдруг схватила свое пальто со стола и набросила его на себя, будто две минуты назад не собиралась порвать его на клочки. – Я никогда не говорила, что это не для меня, - прошипела она.

\- Говорила, мать твою!

\- …и я не хочу, чтобы наши отношения менялись.

Джо захотелось присесть или, еще лучше, полежать с закрытыми глазами, пока не пройдет чувство, что мир зашатался под ногами, и Шерлок не перестанет изрекать противоречивые заявления. Хотя ей показалось, что голос ее прозвучал спокойно, когда она сказала: - Так не бывает, Шерлок. Дружить – это одно, а встречаться – совсем другое.

Шерлок подняла подбородок, одновременно застегивая пальто. Лицо ее кривила усмешка, а слова были насквозь пропитаны высокомерной снисходительностью. – Очевидно, да. Я повидала много твоих свиданий, - взмахнув рукой, она обвела жестом Джо с ног до головы, - пока мы были соседями, могла бы уже монографию написать на эту тему. Ты уходишь совершенно непохожей на себя, сидишь в этих ресторанах, кафе, театрах, разыгрываешь милую особу, ведешь светскую беседу и из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы твой спутник ничего не узнал о твоей личности или о том, чем ты интересна. Мерзкий культурный ритуал, абсолютно бессмысленный.

Слова Шерлока были сотканы словно из тысячи нитей, истолковать их, распутать этот клубок можно было миллионом способов, но фраза _«я повидала много твоих свиданий»_ взорвалась в мозгу Джо, высвободила обжигающую как огонь новую мысль.

Но прежде чем Джо успела озвучить ее, Шерлок шагнула к двери – шарф по-прежнему болтался у нее на шее, а на лице было написано мятежное выражение.

\- Не ходи за мной, пожалуйста, - сказала она тем притворно-вежливым тоном, которым порой убедительно, по ее мнению, прикрывала то, что действительно чувствовала. – Думаю, на сегодня моя толерантность по отношению к дружескому общению исчерпана.

\- Шерлок, - сказала Джо, попытавшись схватить Шерлок за руку, когда та проходила мимо.

Шерлок увернулась, выскочила из квартиры, сбежала вниз по лестнице и хлопнула входной дверью внизу. Джо вздрогнула от грохота, эхом разнесшегося по всему дому. Спустя мгновение она услышала, как миссис Хадсон выглянула из своей квартиры и крикнула, подняв голову кверху: - Все в порядке, дорогая?

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, - крикнула Джо в ответ, - все хорошо.

Хотя это была, конечно, неправда. Всё обернулось начинающейся громадной и запутанной катастрофой. Джо казалось, что ее разрубили пополам: часть ее изнемогала от нежности, восхищения и желания Шерлок, а другая часть горела праведным гневом и возмущением от таких понятий как _«ревнивая истерика»_ и _«срыв свидания»_. И каждая часть ее существа сейчас, как водится, тянула одеяло на себя, а Джо в итоге зависла где-то посередине.

Наверное, голос ее прозвучал неубедительно, потому что на лестнице тотчас же послышались шаги миссис Хадсон. Джо открыла дверь и вышла ей навстречу.

\- У вас небольшая семейная ссора? – добродушно спросила миссис Хадсон.

\- Что-то вроде того.

Миссис Хадсон сочувственно погладила ее по руке, отвела на кухню и начала готовить им обеим чай. Джо со вздохом села за стол, отодвинув в сторону микроскоп и различные мензурки Шерлок.

\- На вашем месте я бы не стала сильно расстраиваться, дорогая. Вы же знаете ее. Катастрофа, она и глазом не моргнет, а малейшее невинное замечание и… - Миссис Хадсон махнула рукой, будто все психи Шерлок были вещью простой и известной.

\- Да, - растерянно и благодарно уронила Джо, и миссис Хадсон надолго замолчала, позволив ей остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

*

Джо прождала до двух ночи, но, когда Шерлок к этому времени не появилась, она потеряла надежду, что сегодня им удаться поговорить лицом к лицу.

Тогда она решила написать смс. Она хотела набрать что-нибудь простое, что-то вроде: _«Я ложусь спать, сейчас же перестань придуриваться и возвращайся домой»_ , но в конечном итоге вышло совсем другое:

_«Я не знаю, что происходит. Я в неведении, как ты сегодня сказала, и не очень хорошо… себя вела. Как бы то ни было, если ты хочешь попробовать, и попробовать по-настоящему, а не просто банально трахаться, я думаю, мы должны это сделать. Я не против. Совсем не против»._

Она нажала «отправить» раньше, чем убедила себя стереть сообщение.

Когда двадцать минут спустя Шерлок не ответила, Джо почувствовала себя листом, растоптанным чьим-то ботинком.

Она потащилась наверх, в свою кровать, и больше чем через час поняла, что просто лежит, уставившись в потолок. И только потом она почувствовала такую усталость, что заснула.

*

Джо очнулась поздно ночью от какого-то грохота на лестнице. Спустя мгновение она поняла, что звук похож на тот, когда кто-то несется вверх по ступенькам. Потом дверь спальни распахнулась, и в нее практически ввалилась Шерлок. В тусклом свете огней из прихожей внизу и лунного света, падающего в окно, Джо разглядела, что одета она точно так же, как накануне вечером, когда сбежала: в свободные черные брюки и узкую темно-фиолетовую рубашку, взлохмачена – кудри торчали в разные стороны.

\- Шерлок, - сказала Джо. Голос у нее был хриплый со сна, думать было все равно, что расталкивать тяжелые волны. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Я получила твое сообщение.

\- Мое… - и тогда Джо вспомнила: сорванное свидание, признание Шерлок, сочувственные посиделки за чаем с миссис Хадсон, свое смс – и резко встревожилась. Она села, подоткнув под себя одеяло, будто оно могло дать ей какую-то опору. – Что, только сейчас? Я послала ее час назад.

Шерлок не ответила. Она просто сделала несколько шагов вперед, пока не остановилась рядом с кроватью, нависая над Джо.

\- Шерлок…

\- Это все правда?

Джо заколебалась, хотя по тону Шерлок нельзя было ошибиться. В нем звучала откровенная надежда, ей было наплевать, что она выдает себя с головой. А может, она посчитала, что уже и так всё ясно, вот только Джо все еще колебалась, выдавать себя или нет.

\- Да, - наконец сказала она. И сразу же ей показалось, что она вынырнула на поверхность после того, как долго тонула, будто в груди разжались тиски, и снова стало можно дышать. – Да. Но мне кажется, что нам надо поговорить об этом, прежде чем мы…

\- Мы поговорим, - сказала Шерлок, забираясь на кровать Джо. Слова она проговаривала так быстро, что они будто вылетали из ее рта. Она нависла над Джо, стоя на четвереньках, сжав ногами ее бедра. – Утром. А сейчас ты устала, и я уже так давно не прикасалась к тебе, Джо. – Она подалась вперед и для убедительности прижалась носом к чувствительной точке под ухом Джо. – Так давно. Разговор подождет.

\- Так вот зачем ты меня разбудила, для секса? – изумилась Джо, позволяя Шерлок стащить с себя пижамные штаны, и сама услужливо стянула с себя трусики, чтобы Шерлок было удобнее. – Ты всё это нарочно?

\- Неважно, - ответила Шерлок, и Джо прекрасно знала, что это означает «да». Но дальнейшим расспросам с ее стороны помешали два пальца Шерлок, которые та довольно бесцеремонно засунула ей во влагалище.

Джо была еще в целом сухой, и от внезапного вторжения ей стало немного больно, появилось даже легкое жжение, но каким-то странным образом ощущения были и приятными. Особенно когда Шерлок притянула ее ближе к себе, заставив уткнуться лбом ей в плечо, и успокаивающе задышала в волосы Джо. – Хорошо. Вот так хорошо, просто… подожди…

Потом Шерлок согнула пальцы и стала настойчиво давить на точку G. Джо вздохнула, вжавшись полуоткрытым ртом в рубашку Шерлок, и намокла меньше чем за минуту.

\- Не кончай, - сказала Шерлок. Смешно, потому что Джо никогда не кончала от одного только проникновения, неважно, касались ее точки G или нет.

Но это длилось и длилось, заходя за ту грань, на которой Джо уже уставала, а у партнера сводило руку. Шерлок едва двигалась, только медленно кружила внутри пальцами, пока Джо не начала сама раскачиваться в такт, скребя ногтями по ткани рубашки на спине подруги и практически воя, уткнувшись в ее плечо. Джо уже начала думать, что кончит так, если Шерлок посильнее надавит пальцами, позволит ей сесть сверху и самой раскачиваться на ее ладони.

Поэтому неудивительно, что когда Шерлок убрала руку, Джо оставалось только тереться о пустоту, захныкав от разочарования.

\- Все хорошо, - сказала ей Шерлок. – Тебе это нравится. Я хочу засунуть в тебя язык, а ты будешь ласкать себя до оргазма. Я хочу узнать твой оргазм на вкус..

И она сделала все точно так, как обещала. Она опустилась ниже, подняв ноги Джо и разведя их так, чтобы коленки почти касались груди, и вошла языком в ее влагалище. Ощущения от этого были не такими сильными, как от пальцев – Джо всегда, всегда предпочитала мануальную стимуляцию оральному сексу, но теперь слова, которые перемешивались и цеплялись друг за друга у нее в голове: _«Я хочу узнать твой оргазм на вкус»_ , да, _пожалуйста, я хочу кончить тебе на язык_ , - с лихвой компенсировали дело. Еще было немного неудобно тереть клитор, когда прямо там находилось лицо Шерлок, но у Джо все получилось. Другой рукой она прикоснулась к груди, сжимая сосок через рубашку.

Джо подумала, как она выглядит со стороны, если Шерлок за ней наблюдает: полуодетая, с одной рукой между ног, другой на груди, извивающаяся, так отчаянно жаждущая кончить, что единственным слово, которое она могла жалобно стонать – было «пожалуйста».

Когда Джо настиг оргазм, она опустила ноги, упершись пятками в спину Шерлок, вцепившись пальцами в ее рубашку. Самые сладкие судороги еще не прошли, когда Шерлок чуть приподняла голову, сказав: - Еще раз. Второй.

\- Нет, - сказала Джо. – И так было хорошо.

Шерлок что-то недовольно прогудела, уткнувшись лицом во внутреннюю часть бедра Джо, наверное, нарочно, чтобы Джо почувствовала, как она надула губы.

\- Нет, Шерлок, - сказала Джо. – Я… устала вообще-то. – Она и в самом деле устала. Послеоргазменное блаженное марево таяло, уступая место тяжелому сонному забытью. – Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?

\- Да. Я только что сказала. Еще раз.

\- Шерлок, - вздохнула Джо.

Шерлок фыркнула, но поддалась на уговоры, отстранилась и переползла вверх, положив голову на подушку рядом с Джо. – Останусь здесь, - упрямо сказала она, - буду в пределах досягаемости, когда ты передумаешь.

И Джо передумала. Очнувшись позже от легкой дремы, непонятно, сколько времени спустя, Джо почувствовала, что между бедрами все так же влажно, и ей захотелось опять. Мысль едва успела оформиться, когда Шерлок незаметно придвинулась к Джо сзади, с довольным хриплым смешком предлагая ей свою руку. Джо зажала ее между ног, неистово терлась об ладонь, тяжело дыша, выстанывая имя Шерлок в подушку, а Шерлок просто лежала, молча и тихо, целуя каждый дюйм ткани футболки, прикрывающей шрам на ее плече.

*

Джо проснулась в одиночестве, одновременно расстроилась и удивилась, но решила не слишком сильно на этом зацикливаться. Она надела трусики, которые зашвырнула в самый дальний конец кровати, потом пижамные штаны, валявшиеся на полу, и спустилась вниз. Шерлок растянулась во весь рост на диване, сложив пальцы под подбородком. Она была все еще в фиолетовой рубашке (теперь помятой) и черных брюках (теперь перепачканных шелушащимися белесыми мазками, Джо подозревала, что ее) и так напряженно пялилась в потолок, что означало – она ничего вокруг не видит.

\- А теперь ты готова поговорить? – спросила Джо, подходя и останавливаясь возле камина.

Шерлок с отвращением сморщила губы и опустила руки. – Если надо.

\- Ладно, тогда давай начнем с моего свидания с Сарой, - сказала Джо. – Тебя вызвал на дело Лейстред. Но то, как ты вломилась в ресторан, ничего общего с делом не имело, верно?

Шерлок резко вскочила, описав воздухе ногами дугу, и села. – Конечно, имело. Мне представилась возможность вмешаться… Счастливое совпадение. – Она казалась полной самодовольства, но то, как метнулся ее взгляд к Джо и обратно, говорило о многом.

Джо устало провела ладонью по лицу. Хуже всего было то, что она точно знала, во что ввязалась – в ревнивые истерики и искусные манипуляции, а Шерлок же просто надменная самовлюбленная скотина, - но ей было абсолютно на это наплевать.

Ну, может быть, не абсолютно, но…

\- Ты не можешь просто сметать всё на своем пути, чтобы получить то, что хочешь, - Это эгоистично и… нехорошо, Шерлок, по-человечески нехорошо.

\- А что мне, по-твоему, надо было делать? – по тону Шерлок нельзя было ничего понять, но брови она нахмурила так, будто недоумевала.

\- Ты могла бы просто попробовать спросить.

Шерлок вскочила с дивана, зашагала к журнальному столику, потом обратно, беспокоя Джо своей неуклюжестью и полнейшей неосторожностью. Джо была уверена, что рано или поздно она точно сломает себе шею. Только потом Шерлок подошла к Джо и стала с ней лицом к лицу. Она была так близко, что Джо могла бы податься вперед и положить голову ей на грудь. Шерлок смотрела на нее сверху вниз таким напряженным, всевидящим взглядом, от него Джо всегда хотелось одновременно отпрянуть и им упиваться.

\- Я хочу тебя, - сказала Шерлок. – Дружить и… всего остального. Прикосновений, секса, всего. Сегодня утром было… хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я хочу еще, всегда.

\- Да, кто спорит, было хорошо, - согласилась Джо.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулась. – А свидания… я хочу, чтобы они прекратились.

\- Свидания с другими, ты имеешь в виду. Ладно. Мы могли бы, не знаю, попробовать какую-нибудь свою версию свидания, да?

Шерлок сморщила нос. – Может быть, - медленно сказала она. – Еще я хочу, чтоб ты спала в моей спальне, в моей кровати. Там теплее, удобнее и мне не надо никуда идти, если я захочу тебя среди ночи.

Правда, с Шерлок что-то такое случается среди ночи, что она до безумия жаждет секса, со смешком подумала Джо. А может, на нее так действует вид спящей Джо. Даже не знаешь, какой вариант предпочтительнее.

\- Ладно, - сдалась Джо. В конце концов, у Шерлок такие простыни, зачем упорствовать. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты показала мне, как мастурбируешь с вибратором. В моей постели. Хочу, чтобы ты не обращала на меня внимания. Хочу знать, как ты выглядишь, когда бываешь одна.

Джо на секунду закрыла глаза, чтобы просмаковать возникшую в воображении картинку. – Ладно. Что еще?

Шерлок молча смотрела на нее, а потом подняла руку, чтобы коснуться волос на макушке, там, где они были еще взъерошены после сна. Джо не стала сдерживаться и потянулась за этим прикосновением, а Шерлок почти светилась от удовольствия.

\- Дела, - сказала Шерлок, - мы расследуем их, ты пишешь о них в блоге. Чувство опасности. Викрам Рао и все остальные в Скотланд Ярде узнают, что ты моя. А еще… чтобы ты уехала со мной в провинцию, когда я, наконец, уйду на покой.

Джо задалась вопросом, понимает ли Шерлок, что то, что она только что сказала, похоже на предложение руки и сердца. После такого она даже не смогла решить, как сказать: Шерлок ведет себя странно или вполне нормально? Она никогда не видела Шерлок влюбленной, у нее было слишком мало необходимых данных, как сказала бы Холмс.

\- Все еще хочешь попробовать? – сказала Шерлок, наклонив голову. Выражение ее лица было таким ласковым и мягким, какого Джо никогда еще не видела, но без всякого следа неуверенности. Наверное, потому, догадалась Джо, что на ее физиономии было написано то же самое.

\- Да, - ответила она. - Конечно.


End file.
